Her Trial
by Raychel
Summary: Olivia is heading to her Trial against Lewis and she desperately needs her Old partner... EO
1. Chapter 1

AN: So there has been a lot going around on Twitter, about how everyone is really worried/upset about the Airing in January when Olivia has to face Lewis in a trial. So I wanted to make everyone feel better. If you have never read my Fanfiction before, welcome… if so… hang on guys this is going to get intense. It is a one shot for now to be continued in January but I have to write something…. The agony all over for Benson is killing me. I dedicate this to my girls on Twitter You know who you are.

"You have to testify," Nick Amaro said to his partner Olivia Benson, they were sitting in a diner a few blocks away from the Special Victims Unit Precinct, "You're getting-"

"Special leave, I know," Olivia stirred her tea but did not even think about drinking the liquid. She watched bubbles form until her eyes began to cross, "It doesn't mean I have to pretend like I want to," Olivia felt anger stir in her, "Who wants to face someone that stole them? Tortured them… demeaned them?" She shook her head, feeling the urge to get up and run away as quickly as she could, "I tell ya Nick, I now know exactly what all of those other victims had felt when I made them go on the stand." A twinge of sickening guilt attacked her and she had to swallow hard from being sick.

"No Liv, don't play that card," Nick reached over to touch her left hand but she pulled it away, "If it was not for their testimony, none of those perps would have been sent away. You did your job, you put away the bad guy." Nick said this like it was as easy as checkers. Jump the pieces, get kinged… win the game.

"But at whose expense?" Olivia felt tears pool into her warm toffee eyes, "So many women and men and children have felt this fear. The fear of having to see the same face that forced you to look into their eyes. Forced you to…" Olivia cut herself off to take a deep breath, "I know that I have to testify since he got out of the other trials," A wave of nausea went through her, "I just can't help but think that he's going to get away with this one too," Nick did not answer her for a good minute or so, she just held his gaze, stirred her tea and he finished off his coffee.

"If there's someone who can do this Olivia, it's you," Nick insisted in a comforting voice, "I cannot imagine what you went through and I am so sorry that I was not there to prevent it-"

"No, don't you start doing the blame game, there is no one else to blame but him," As Olivia said this, she felt herself not really believe it. The mind that came along with being victimized entered her mind and she shut her eyes. Olivia's phone buzzed on the table, causing her to jump so high it knocked her tea over.

"I got it," Nick grabbed a bunch of napkins so she could look at her phone. Biting her lip, she hovered her finger over the Answer button and sighed, "Is it Cassidy again?"

"Yeah," Olivia hit the ignore button and felt a cold feeling blanket over her, "I just don't want to talk to him right now. He's not good with any of this; he just makes me angrier." Olivia hit ignore again when her phone started to buzz.

"Why don't you just tell him to leave you alone?" Nick suggested, once again acting like it would be as easy as knocking a red piece off of the board.

"Tried that but he won't stop."

"Maybe he's concerned about you; I mean you are his girlfriend after all." Nick wiped away a grimace but Olivia had seen it. She was aware of how much everyone disliked her boyfriend. Albeit he was not boyfriend of the year, in fact he was mediocre but Olivia had been sick of being alone. Sick of not having anyone to hold her at night and take her hand when she needed it.

"You hate him," Olivia countered.

"He's not my most favorite person in the world, that's for sure."

"I can't see Lewis," Olivia shook her head, thinking about having to face him and her stomach rolled over, "God I wish…" She stopped herself before she said it. Before she said who she wished was there. His face flashed through her mind, his strong demeanor and just as it had come up to her; Olivia felt tears sting her eyes.

"Liv?" Nick left his side of the booth to join her and she let him sit next to her, "Talk to me, you'll feel better."

"No I won't," Olivia's voice was thick with emotion, "If I say it then it will just make it worse and the fact that he's not here just…"

"Who?" Time seemed to stop as Olivia thought about answering the ultimate question to someone else other then herself. If she said it out loud, she would be laying it out on the table; it would no longer be a secret desire or need.

"Elliot," His name had not been uttered out of her mouth for as long as she could remember. Calling him her old partner made it easier, less intimate. The moment she said three syllable name, her entire body went into emotional overdrive. All of the sudden Olivia felt the need to get up, to run from what she feeling. The emotions were too strong, too intense.

"Your old partner," Nick's voice stayed light and she felt his hand on her back.

"You would think that after all of this, he would…" Olivia felt her eyes shut automatically, her stomach twisting, "It was all over the news… it…"

"Why don't we take a walk?" Nick suggested and she nodded, "You need to get this out and not in here," He threw money on the table and led Olivia into the cold night where she made a left turn down a small alley. Not caring about the brick or her hands, she slammed against the wall, her entire body shaking with sobs. Nick came to stand next to her, not saying anything, he just let her cry.

"I d-don't understand," Olivia gasped, "Why… would he not come? Why wouldn't he be here for me?! Why?" Her heart was breaking, her chest was collapsing and she pulled her phone out of her pocket. Her vision blurred as she unlocked it and Nick tensed.

"What are you doing?" He sounded worried.

"I have his old number in here," Olivia said through clenched teeth. She blinked her eyes to get rid of the tears as she attempted to find his name.

"I feel the need to ask you if that is such a good idea?" Nick backed away when Olivia gave him a death glare, "Oh Ok, well hey if you think calling him up and telling him off in an ally way will make everything all better then go ahead."

"IF you are trying to lighten the mood it's not working," Olivia growled at him, even though she did pick on his attempt at it. It was true; the idea of dialing a number that she had not tried in ages was insane. Olivia had not wanted to bother him or perhaps she was just afraid of him not answering the phone but that moment she did not care. She was sure it would roll into voicemail and her heart was beating so hard she thought it would find its way out of her chest. Elliot's name showed up on her screen and she did not hesitate when she pressed "call." The phone was cold against her ear but she was already shaking too much to notice. After a few rings, it rolled into voicemail and adrenaline hit Olivia hard.

"Well?" Nick asked and she put her index finger up to silence him. She heard the beep and her knees went weak.

"Well here goes everything," She muttered before starting," Elliot…. This is your old partner. Liv, remember me? I don't know if you do," Olivia tried to hold back her cries, "I haven't called this number in so long I don't even know if it works but I had to try. I'm not sure if you will even get this or even care… which you should by the way, care that is." Olivia paused, "I told Lewis, he's the rapist who kidnapped me… tortured me… in case you saw the news or not… whatever but I told him that you would know what to do with him. I mean you beat up many perps on the job, I'm sure you would kill him for what. He. Did. To. Me." Olivia's voice broke, "I need you to call me. I need to know that…" Olivia swallowed, "I need to know that I can still count on you. Brian sucks by the way. You remember him right? The one I asked your advice on how to dump? Well guess who is living with him? ME? Yeah… figure that one out. So could you PLEASE call me. I have to go to Trial against the bastard… who… ugh, just call me or… whatever." Olivia hung up before shoving her phone in her pocket. For a moment she felt better, for a moment she felt like she had gotten so much off of her chest… for a moment.

"Wow, that was…" Nick's voice drifted off, "Was that a message?" The realization hit Olivia and she all of the sudden felt frenzied regret.

"Oh My God," She gasped.

"You left him a message? That was a message?" Nick now sounded partially amused and concerned at the same time.

"Oh MY GOD," Olivia pulled her phone back out and stared at it, "Is there a rewind button on this thing?" She turned to Nick," Don't look at me like that, you know what I mean! I just left him the most… Why didn't you stop me?!"

"Why didn't I stop you?! Do you even realize how scary you can be?"

"Did I really say that my boyfriend sucks?" Olivia groaned, replaying what she rambled on into the phone.

"Yeah you did, I liked that part."

"You're not helping." Olivia groaned, still staring at the brick wall in front of her.

"It was a good message," Nick told her in encouragement.

"Don't patronize me," Olivia stared at the device, wondering if it was going to ring, "No… you just witnessed me setting myself up for disappointment… again."

"Not trying to hype you up Liv but that call was not your normal hey how are ya call. That was a 911."

"A 911 that he will never answer," Olivia threw her phone at Nick, who caught it just in time, "Here… take this so I don't text Brian that it's over."

"But what if Elliot-"

"He's not going to call," Olivia insisted, leaving the alley with Nick at her heals, "If he was going to call me, he would have already."

"Liv-"

"No, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I just… want to get back to the precinct and check on some files."

"You don't want me to take you to-"

"No."

"Alright Liv… whatever you say."

CLASSIFIED LOCATION, NY

"Elliot," He jumped at his name, he was sitting in a café, keeping his eye on his target. The one person he had to catch before he could go home, before he could return to the life he so desperately missed. So he could return to _her_. It was no surprise to him when Cragen pulled him in about a string of cases that the FBI needed help with. It was the most viable thing for Elliot, after what he did to that girl… he had to get away. He had no idea that the investigation would still be going on, it had been over two years and he was living with a fake wife and their fake child. Elliot just wanted to catch this guy once and for all, he had come so far. So when his handler nudged him on the back, he was forced to turn around.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Elliot hissed, truly afraid that this would tip off their perp.

"I'm sorry but this is urgent," She hissed back.

"How Urgent?"

"So Urgent that I did not even run it by the big guns…" Natalie pulled Elliot outside, making his blood boil. If they lost the perp, it was years wasted. A life he had lost, so what was so important? Kathy had left him when she knew what he was getting himself into. He kept tabs on Olivia Benson, his old partner as best he could but not in the past year due to the work load. He figured if anything truly bad ever happened that he would be contacted- Oh shit.

"Olivia," Elliot whispered and Natalie paled when she heard him, "Tell me."

"There's a message," Natalie handed Elliot his old cell phone, one he had not seen in years. It was insane that it still worked but it was kept on for purposes to lead people astray, "Just…" Natalie did not hear her as he listened to his voicemail. His heart slammed in his chest, as if he was waiting to hear the worst or best news. When he heard Olivia's voice, heard the tears… heard someone in the background, Elliot no longer gave a shit about his perp.

"I need to get to SVU," Elliot told Natalie, "I gotta… I can't just…"

"You have an hour," Natalie told him, causing his blood to boil even hotter.

"No, if I go back I'm not…" Elliot couldn't say it. He wasn't returning? He had invested so much time, energy and soul into this job. But then he heard her voice replay in his head.

"Not what? Coming back?!" Natalie now looked regretful, "I should have never…"

"Never what? Let me hear that message?!" Elliot began to feel sick, "She was kidnapped… tortured… and I wasn't there… I wasn't… I'm _NOT_ there." Elliot ripped off his wire, "I'm sorry Nat but there is no way I am staying here for another second,"

"You are putting yourself and anyone else in danger if you walk out of here now," Natalie got in his way.

"What the fuck would you do if someone… you would die for was in trouble? Do you even know what that's like?"

"Of course I know that is like, I have a son and a husband,"

"So tell me! What would you do if you were on the job and someone violated your son? Tried to kill your husband? Would you stay?" Elliot glared at Natalie and she softened.

"No… I would go to them." Natalie gave in.

"Exactly." Elliot handed her his wire and grabbed his keys for the car he was given, "Nat…"

"Just go, we'll figure this out later. Just go to her Elliot," Natalie watched him as he ran to his car and sped out as fast as he could.

20 Minutes Later

"Are you still thinking about that message?" Nick brought Olivia back out of her thoughts as the elevator doors shut. Was she still thinking about it? Of course she was thinking about it, she was trying to figure out a way to go back in time and undo it. Why set herself up for more of a let down? Elliot wasn't going to call… he had that option for years. What would be so different now?

"I am thinking about how to erase it somehow…" The elevator dinged, letting them know it was their floor.

"Where is she?" The elevator opened for Nick and Olivia, only so they could hear someone sounding outraged. The voice was so familiar that Olivia felt her entire body go rigid. No, she was dreaming. There was no way that he really-

"Elliot calm down, she's not here right now, she went out to get some food." Was it?

"Elliot?" Nick choked, "Well I think it's safe to say he got your message, why wouldn't he just call you back?" But Olivia was not listening to Nick; instead she felt her entire body go into shock as she made her way to the opening of the Precinct. The entire room seemed to go quiet as she stood before the desks, Fin looked past someone at her and when she saw his figure, Olivia felt the urge to faint. Was it really him? Did he really hear her message?

"She's right there man," Fin's voice got soft as he nodded towards Olivia. The moment Elliot turned his head to look at her, the moment his eyes locked on hers, something fell back into place for her. All of the anger she had of him leaving, all of the pain and disappointment all fell away as his lips parted as if to say he was sorry. All eyes were on them and Olivia did not move as Elliot walked up to her, what were they going to do? Just say hi? Be awkward? There was no question when his arms were around her almost immediately and Olivia felt that if everyone could applause they would. She threw her arms around him, burying her head into the crevice of his neck.

"I'm here now Liv… I'm here," His voice was Godsend, was he actually here or was she hallucinating? Either way she never wanted to let go of the feeling, "God I'm so sorry," It sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

"You haven't been," Olivia told him as he rubbed her back, the way he had when she had witnessed a murder years back.

"I didn't know," Elliot held her closer, "I swear to God if I had known none of this would have ever happened."

"You're here now," Olivia held him closer, "That's all that matters," As she felt his arms around her, took him, she began to pull strength from him. As the reality of him being right there, that it was not just a dream, she felt heavier.

"I didn't mean to disappear Liv, I can explain that later, right now just know that I am here. God when I got your message I thought of…. I just…"

"GOD, don't remind me of that message…" Olivia pleaded to him, her fingers grasping at his tweed coat.

"I'm here now," Elliot reassured her and she nodded. Yes he was…

Much MORE to come but I wanted to give you guys something tonight. LOVE YOU ALL!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am glad you guys are loving the story! No, I have not abanded my other stories but this one has to be written like NOW Due to all of the crap going on. It is so horrible to see what is happening to SVU. And yes Elliot is undercover because… well… it is the only reason he would not contact her.

"So where have you been?" Olivia asked the loaded question as Fin escorted Elliot and Olivia to a room where they could talk.

"That's not important right now," Elliot waved her off, God she was still the same. Always worried about everyone other then herself.

"But-"

"No Liv, this is the first time we have seen one another since…" Elliot cut himself off and Olivia flinched.

"You better have a damn good explanation," Olivia's voice cracked and Elliot took her hands in his, "Right… not the time."

"Who the fuck is this guy?" Olivia watched Elliot hold his composure as best he could. Was he really here? He felt real, he smelled the same… he looked… different. Not a bad different, just not the same how he used to. It made Olivia sad that the man she once spent every waking hour with, had passed time by without her. There was a dip in her stomach and she bit her lip.

"Elliot," Olivia began in her best soothing voice but she was cut off.

"Don't," Elliot said in a convicted but gentle voice, "Don't do that. Give it to me straight Liv, what did that piece of shit do to you?" Elliot held her gaze, looking into her eyes. Staring for the answer and she could no longer keep herself together.

"He…" She inhaled deeply, "We were working a case, a rapist who was known to torture and rape women in a certain amount of time," She paused as she let Elliot take in this information. He went pale and looked like he was going to be sick, his hand turned into a tight fist and Olivia knew she had to go on before he broke something, "He took his time with me," This was so hard but she had to tell him, "I escaped eventually." She could not go into more detail but she saw that Elliot needed her to.

"Did he…"

"No," Olivia's voice was firm but quiet, what was she supposed to say? That Lewis did not violate her? Did not demean her and make her feel like less than a human being?

"I hate to be like this Olivia but I am going to that Trial with you so… I am going to hear about it." Elliot pointed out her worst nightmare and she tried to blink back the tears. There was no way she could be so vulnerable with him, that was not her. She hardly every broke down in front of Elliot and when she did, she would shove him away so she did not live with the embarrassment. This was entirely different now, she had called him… she had told him…

"It's…. too much," Was all she could say.

"I know," Elliot swallowed hard as he squeezed her hands tighter, as if giving her his strength, "I just… this would have never happened if I had been there," His words were true and Olivia could not soothe him by telling him that was not the truth, "I understand if you blame me for not being here for you…"

"No," Olivia leaned into him, "I don't blame you."

"You should,"

"I blame _him_," Olivia finally felt her fuse blow and she got as close as she could to Elliot, so head rested against his shoulder, "I blame _him_ for taking me; I blame _him_ for forcing me to do the worst things imaginable. I don't blame _you_." The tears were now flowing against her will and Elliot was embracing her, trying to take the pain away, "And what's worse is that I have been doing this _alone_." Olivia could no longer lie to herself, her boyfriend sucked. Everyone thought so and she had just been too blind, too needy for someone.

"You're not alone anymore," She felt Elliot run his hand up her back until it reached her hair and she let herself fall into him. It was amazing how much she had not realized how she missed him until now. How he had been the one thing to keep her on the ground, to keep her solid. She hoped that he never let her go, never left her side. She would not live without him next to her, she hoped that he was here to stay and hated herself for needing him so much. There was a knock on the door and Nick poked his head in.

"I hate to interrupt but… Brian is here," The tension in the room become so thick that Olivia could not breathe. Elliot surprised her by not pushing her away, like he was rejected. No, he kept his arms around her as if she might fall if he let her go.

"Can you just tell him I went home?" Olivia sighed, reveling in Elliot's embrace. It felt so right that she had no idea how she went so long without his touch. She felt like a teenager, like a young girl who had fallen for her match.

"What… the hell," Brian must have heard Olivia since he had walked up behind Nick. The door opened completely and he looked shocked as well as hurt plus angry, "I don't even want to know what's going on Olivia."

"Good because I don't want to tell you," Olivia did not move out of Elliot's arms but she did turn so she could face her boyfriend. He was nothing compared to Elliot, she saw it now. How small he was and she felt disappointed in herself for caving to him at some point.

"Where is this coming from?" Brian shifted gears, "Is it because of _him_." Brian dared to glare at Elliot, which was a lost battle already. No one threatened Olivia in anyway when he was around. Even if it was as simple as a jeer to Olivia's feelings.

"She asked for me," Elliot's voice was firm, full of confidence and Olivia said nothing. She was ready for Elliot to speak for her; it was what he used to do when he knew she was exhausted. It was something that she wished Brian would do on too many occasions. It was something that he had never done and it hurt her.

"Is this true?" Brian asked Olivia and she said nothing.

"It's true," Nick spoke up, "I was there," He pulled out Olivia's phone and glided in her password. He scrolled down and held up the phone to Brian's face, to show him Olivia's last call. Brian read it a few times before looking back at Olivia.

"So you'll ignore my calls but will take the time to call him?"

"Do you even know me at all?" She did not mind that Elliot's arms were around her waist, that as she spoke to Brian, he stood behind her protectively, "Elliot was my life before he left. You should know better then anyone else to know how much he means to me."

"Then what am I to you?" Brian raised his voice and Olivia recoiled into Elliot.

"Raise your voice again and I will personally escort you out," Nick warned Brian and Elliot cleared his throat.

"Brian… I know that you care about Olivia," He kept his voice calm, "But I can see why she's ignored you… you wanna stand there and make this about you when it is clearly about what she is going through right now?" Elliot's accusation made Brian produce a look of guilt and no one said anything.

"Make your choice," Brian dared to say and Olivia swore she heard Elliot laugh on the inside. As if she would choose anyone over Elliot. Nick looked more curious then he needed to.

"Him," Olivia turned her eyes to Elliot, "Bri… I'm sorry but-"She did not have a chance to finish since Brian was gone within seconds.

"Damn, if I knew it was that easy to get rid of him, I would have tracked you down myself," Nick said to Elliot before leaving them alone again. Olivia stood there in shock as she registered what had just happened. Did she really make that decision so quickly? How was Elliot going to react? She was having a hard time keeping a hold of her prohibitions. Then she felt it, she felt Elliot turn her around gently so she was cradled against his chest again. Feeling his heartbeat next to hers she let her eyes shut, for the first time she felt entirely safe. Elliot would never let anyone hurt her and Lewis did not stand a chance against the newfound Strength that Olivia had just gained. They were Benson and Stabler for crying out loud and no on ever crossed them. Ever.

"You've got nothing to worry about anymore," Elliot promised her, as if reading her mind, "I've got you Liv… I've got you." Olivia let herself take him in, she did not care about where he had been or if there were new things going on in his life. All she cared about was that he was right there, holding her with no intention of letting her go. Things finally felt right again and she felt herself crying again, "Shhh…" He soothed her.

"I'm usually more tough then this," She mumbled into him and swore she felt him smile.

"You are tough," Elliot reminded her.

"Are you sure that you are ready to hear what he did?" Olivia all of the sudden felt the urge to tell him, to let him in, to let it all go.

"No," Elliot answered her, "I'll never be ready to know that someone hurt you that badly and lived to get away." He sighed, "Yet it happened and I need you to tell me every detail." Olivia rolled this over in her head, was she really ready to tell him _everything_?

"Not here," Olivia pulled her head back so she could look into his eyes. They were the same, the eyes that used to stare at her when he thought she was not looking. The eyes that held truth and devotion, eyes that she could get lost in, "I have a hotel room… my apartment… after it all happened… I couldn't go back. So I moved in with Brian and… well you saw how that turned out."

"Are you hungry?" Elliot asked her such a normal question that she was able to become grounded again.

"Maybe," Her stomach grumbled, answering for her.

"Why don't we get some take out and then head back to your hotel, we'll get this straightened out… on both sides," Elliot's arms gave her one more squeeze before they left her and she felt alone again. His hand found hers and their fingers entwined. It was the closest to him that she was going to get and she had to take it. They left the side room and she saw Amanda Rollins talking to Nick. She stopped when she saw Elliot, her eyes popped and Olivia had to sigh at Elliot's effect on women.

"Do you have this Nick?" Olivia asked, Elliot still holding her hand as if he was never letting her go… ever.

"I've got you Liv," Amanda smiled at Olivia before letting her eyes flick up to Elliot, "You must be Stabler."

"Please call me Elliot," He smiled at her, "I would love to get to know everyone but I really want to get Liv out of here." He said politely and Olivia felt herself glow at this. The reactions on their faces told her that Elliot really was a presence.

"Of course," Amanda smiled. No one said anything as Olivia left the precinct with Elliot Stabler holding onto her like a little boy with a balloon. She needed the contact; she needed to know that he would catch her if she fell. Elliot was proving this to her every second and she felt complete again. The elevator opened and let them in, no one was inside and the moment the doors shut, Elliot's arms were around her again. It all of the sudden it occurred to Olivia… it hit her like a brick. Was Elliot Stabler fulfilling a need that he missed as well? The realization made Olivia hold him closer, she was ready to let him, she was ready and she would.

OK guys that is all I can put up tonight! Much more of this story coming.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the pause! So glad you guys are loving the story! Here is another chapter! :D

Olivia did not touch her food, she thought she had been hungry but at that moment, sitting across from Elliot on the couch she no longer craved anything that had to do with her stomach. Elliot neglected his own carton of Chinese before setting it on the glass coffee table. They were so close on the couch that it almost felt inappropriate but Olivia had to remind herself that it was no longer like that for her, for him… for them. She was not sure what was different about him but she was positive that she would find out.

"Something tells me that neither of us is going to be able eat to until we talk some things out," Elliot spoke and she just nodded in agreement. He shut his eyes for a moment, ran a hand over his face and he was looking at her again.

"We've never really been good at that have we?" Olivia sent him a fragile smile and he returned it.

"We were great at talking around the issues," Elliot's words rang true and once again she remembered that those were no longer relevant. What was important was what was happening now.

"I'm afraid to tell you," Olivia admitted, her shell cracking, "Because… well…" She winced, "Because honest to God you are going to want to kill him, truly kill him. Like go find him and I can't have you go in for murder Elliot." She watched Elliot's features change; she wished that she was joking. She wished that they would laugh at it, find it funny to think that Elliot might kill someone just because he was angry. But there was no sign of humor in this and he swallowed hard before reached his left hand out to take her right one.

"Let me be your rock right now," He asked of her, "Trust me when I tell you that I will keep it under control," Elliot Stabler had never given this to her, never in words, only in gestures. Perhaps this is what he had always tried to do for her. She was just too stubborn back then to let him in.

"I…" She was lost for words and she watched as Elliot turned so he was facing her entirely.

"Take your time," He coaxed her but the proximity was causing her to feel dizzy. Was he actually here? She still could not wrap her head around it.

"Lewis had raped and tortured numerous victims… for so long. He always got away with it… he just was able to slip past the Juries fingers. It was declared a mistrial and he was let out on bail," Olivia looked at the window past Elliot before going on, "Brian was supposed to come over that night, so when I got home… and Lewis was there… waiting for me with a gun. I felt like he had come in and wiped away everything that I worked up for." Olivia felt Elliot squeeze her hand and she did not pull away, "I kept thinking, well Brian will show up… Brian will show up…" Her voice became distant, "After Lewis forced me to…" Olivia stopped to gather herself, "He knocked me out… after a few other things, and he let me hear my voicemail. Telling me that Brian was working a double that was when I knew that perhaps no one would come for me… I tried to tell him that he could leave and I wouldn't say anything," Olivia began to tremble, "He made me… do things…" Olivia felt herself recoil but Elliot gripped her hands tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere," He reminded her, "Come here," She let him wrap his arms around her, she felt the warmth of safety and security flood through her.

"It took them 3 days to find me," Olivia whispered into his neck, "I thought that I was going to die Elliot, after so long…" Her voice broke. Was she ready to tell him this? She had to be, "I wished you were there," And as if a button had been pressed, Elliot had shift his body so she was cradled in his arms, her head beneath his chin, His hands found her own and their fingers entwined, "He called me on it too… he asked who I was thinking of. Who I would give anything to see one more time before… before…" The sobs were so harsh, they turned silent. Elliot did not budge, he stayed firm as he held her, nuzzling the top of her head with his cheek.

"I'm so sorry," His voice cracked, it was something that she had never heard from him. Elliot had always been so afraid to show his emotions but it appeared that he was just as ready as she was to come forward, "God Liv… I'm so sorry that I wasn't there. I shoulda been… I shoulda been there, none of this would have ever happened if I had just been there."

"This isn't your fault Elliot," Olivia reminded him, "We can't go back and say what we wished had happened, yeah… if you had been around this would not have happened. But you couldn't protect me all of the time," Olivia pulled her head up so she was facing him; "You always made sure I was safe when we were partners, you neglected your personal life to save mine. You would go through measures to guard me so much that I began to take it for granted," She paused when she saw the glaze of tears over his blue eyes, "I didn't realize how much those meant to me until that night."

"I've been undercover," Elliot let slip out, as if this was his answer to what she had just opened up about, "That's what happened Liv, I didn't leave you because I wanted to," This news caused shelves to fall and her mouth parted from shock.

"Undercover?"

"I can't go too much into it, but when I was given the message tonight, I left the scene… I couldn't think of leaving you alone any longer. I knew that if anything happened… I would be contacted somehow… someway…"

"You've been undercover?" Olivia was trying to take back every time she felt ignored, every time she felt like he no longer cared. Every time she hated him for not being there for her, for not… "Oh my God," Her response was to pull her hands from his so she could wrap her arms around his neck. She did not care that they were so close to one another that the position was horribly compromising. As she felt him move into the embrace, she let herself take him completely in.

"Yes… I've been undercover," Elliot confirmed and relief rushed through Olivia, "I've been playing house… to catch a man who has been trafficking humans. Only now he's begun looking for kids…" As he told her this, Olivia felt herself loosen her grip, "That doesn't mean I'm going back. I told my handler that I wouldn't return… I chose you too Liv. I will always choose you,"

Ok this chapter was SUPER short… not on purpose but Because I wanted to ask if you guys want full on EO.

I could go al EO out… I wanted to see your reviews first…. What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok so I got a lot of EO for the taking… Yes this is all EO but… we are going down to the depths and the core of EO in this chapter… enjoy… **WARNING. STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT. DO NOT READ IF…it offends you. Skip to the next chapter lol… **

Their food was cold by the time they were ready to eat. Elliot left the couch to take the cartons to the kitchen nook. Olivia was given a suite, so they were was a bedroom, living room and kitchen to her access. She felt her eyes sting as she watched Elliot move to get them cups of water. So Elliot was really here? But why did it not feel real? She needed confirmation. Getting up from her seat, she slowly walked to the edge of the kitchen area. She felt dazed, like she had not slept in days. She felt like she was outside of her body and she needed to be grounded.

"Liv?" Elliot turned to her in concern, "What is it?" The food was forgotten, the cups in his hands were now on the counter and he was in front of her. Elliot rested his hands on her waist, as if it were normal for them. It felt normal, felt natural and Olivia set her hands on his shoulders.

"I just can't believe you're really here," She told him in a voice that she did not recognize. She was showing weakness but she did not feel the need to be strong at the moment.

"Come here," Elliot moved his hands from her waist so they could snake around her tightly. The feeling was true bliss and Olivia held him as close as she could, "I'm here… I'm really here," He promised, his words tickling her ear and she tried to ignore the tiny ache in her. It was tugging at her, as if telling her to do something about it or suffer. Which that was what it felt like, he was here, as close as to her as possible and she felt stuck.

"This could get complicated," It was out of her mouth before she meant to say it and she felt Elliot pull his head away only far enough to look into her eyes. Olivia's heart jumped, she knew that look. She had seen it before, she thought she knew what it meant but she was not sure. Searching his eyes, she felt him reach up to stroke the side of her cheek. She shut her eyes at his touch, allowing him to guide her. It was then that she felt him, felt his closeness. Felt his breath, she was going to collapse from anticipation if he did not make a move.

"BEEP!" The microwave went off, causing both of them to jump. Olivia wanted to break it; she wanted to break the damn machine that interrupted what could have been-

"It's been complicated," Elliot whispered before cupping her flushed cheeks with his hands, only to bring her lips to his. It was automatic, the way her mouth danced with his. She felt the door open, that damn door that had been teased so many times but was never touched. Olivia deepened the kiss by bringing her hands to the back of his neck, gripping him closer. After getting the taste she wanted, she ran her hands down his shoulders and grabbed his jacket, pulling it down. He pulled away for only a second to help her remove it. As he was about to kiss her again she raised a finger up to his lips.

"So where will it be?" She challenged him, "Here?" She kissed him softly, teasing him, keeping him at bay, "Or in there?" Olivia's question was answered when Elliot was able to get her in his arms again. The wall was her answer and all of the sudden nothing mattered anymore. The Trial, what was going on… nothing mattered because she was in Elliot Stabler's arms. His lips were attacking hers with passion, desire and she felt love in them.

"We should…" Elliot's mouth left hers to leave her neck, "We should wait… to… this is not a good time… it's," But his heart was jack hammering away in his chest, Olivia could feel it and she ran her right hand up his spine, feeling him shiver, "Liv… you're vulnerable," He reminded her and she heard herself laugh.

"You think you're taking advantage of me?" Olivia found his eyes as they opened into blissful slits, "Elliot… I walked over to you… I removed your jacket… I don't want you because I'm vulnerable," She could feel his hands grasping at her more tightly, she could tell that he was holding back, "I want you… because I've wanted you since I can remember," She earned a groan from him as he pushed her closer to the wall. His lips found her collar bone and she gasped at the feeling. Normal people did not feel this driven by a kiss, by hands…

"You kill me Liv," He said to her before kissing her lips again, "You fucking kill me," And that was when he lifted her up, with such ease it caught her off guard. Pulling his lips back to her own, she caught them in the most heated kiss she had ever received. All of the sudden Olivia Benson was no longer in a hotel for life reasons; she had never gone through hell. Pieces of her life began to click back into place with each touch, each caress. Olivia was able to remove his shirt completely, revealing the chest she had seen before on other occasions. Reaching her hands up, she felt what could only be a dream before. Touching him, feeling him beneath her fingertips had not been allowed. Access to Elliot had always been limited but right now she had a green light and she was speeding in.

"You don't have to be afraid to touch me," Olivia let him know, sensing his hesitancy, "I'm not afraid of you," She grasped his shoulders, pulling him down to her as she was laid out on the couch, "I could never be afraid of you," Flipping him onto his back, she straddled him. She could tell that he was holding back and she grasped for his hands, pulling them to her. She guided them to the bottom of her shirt, "You know you want to…" There was a teasing in her voice that she hoped to spark him, it worked because within seconds her shirt had been pulled up and thrown to the floor. Elliot stared into her eyes before leaning into to her neck; she grasped his right shoulder as her right hand ran over his neck.

"I don't want to hurt you," Elliot growled into her neck and she tightened her legs around his waist, "LIV."

"You're not going to. Honestly, it's not like we are in the back of your parents car in high school," Olivia leaned into him and bit his neck, causing his fingernails to dig into her back and she was satisfied with the reaction.

"Over a decade of pent up frustration Liv…" He reminded her, nibbling at her collar bone before trailing down lower, "You really want to unleash all of that?" His question made her ache even more.

"YES." Olivia demanded and that was it, the moment she said the word, Elliot was no longer then one underneath. Elliot made sure to kiss her as he held her against the couch. As he removed each garment of her clothing, Olivia felt the fire, the passion and the love in each touch. She wasn't sure she was going to make it in time, she needed him. She needed him more then ever and it was her time to have him.

"Liv…" Elliot stared down at her, hovering over her, "I don't know about you but…"

"I'm not going to get pregnant Elliot," And with that, she reached for his hips and guided him into her. The contact was like lightning, literally, Olivia could feel the strike, the click and she was writhing. It was true, she knew that Elliot was catholic but it was also true that she was not likely to conceive. If it had not happened yet, she was not worried about it. Then again, people in a heat of desire never thought about that and Olivia knew why. There was no way she would have stopped this and as she felt their bodies connect at the right time, she felt it stronger. If this was what it was really all about, she had had no idea what she had been missing. To have the ultimate contact, to reach that point.

"Why the fuck do you feel so good?" Elliot groaned into her mouth and she smiled at him.

"I could ask you the same," She felt his thrusts getting stronger and her body began to tense against his. She felt his hands run up and down her torso, tending to every spot and her body was starting to react. It was like a roller coaster, the only way to get down was to go up. Her body rose up and she was holding into him, not caring at all how loud she got. There were no words, no screams that could explain the pleasure she was in. They stayed in movement for what felt like hours, feeling each piece, each part… each move.

"Holy shit," Elliot breathed against her as her nails grasped his shoulders, "Liv…"

"Yeah… come on El…" She coaxed him, feeling that he was ready to join her in the ultimate peak. The trusts were now harder, more primal and she felt her body giving into him. Olivia moved her hips against his, causing friction that had been between them for so long. As Olivia's body tensed around him, he held her close, kissed her neck, her mouth and she felt him groan into her. Elliot lost himself in her, causing Olivia to throw her head back. Grasping for air, grasping for relief from the pleasure but it just kept on coming. After a good entire minute, their bodies went weak. Breathing labored and perspiration now their friend…

"I don't know about you…" Elliot finally spoke, his voice thick with devoted desire, "But that was way overdue…"

"Ya think?" Olivia smiled at the kiss he placed on her eyebrow; he leaned up on one elbow to look down at her, "What?" She asked him, tracing his free hand.

"Not to sound like a cliché but your are so God Damn beautiful," Olivia felt herself blush at his and Elliot nuzzled her nose with his, "Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep my hands off of you all of those years? How hard I had to work on not… crossing that line for you? Because I would have, in a second."

"Yes… I do… I know the feeling of wanting to just rip you into one of those late night rooms… I just…" Elliot silenced her with a kiss and she gladly took the gentle act, "This wasn't… just some one time thing… right?" His question caused her eyebrows to rise in surprise.

"Elliot, why would you even think that?" She asked him in loving wonder.

"Well… we never got along…"

"Seriously? Really? Oh my God… now you are just trying to find ways to sabotage this…" Olivia found his eyes with her own, "I thought that was my job by the way."

"What?"

"Sabotaging things…"

"Liv… I want to be with you." Elliot told her, causing her heart to speed up, "Not just like this but… be with you."

"Well good," Olivia kissed his arm, "Because I want to be with you too…" Elliot smiled down at her and she reached up to pull his lips back down to hers. As she kissed him, her eyes fluttered shut and the world fell away again. There was no trial, no tears… no fear. Just Elliot… Elliot.

…O.O OK so… yes. I went there. I had to ... it's just… OVERDUE and with the heat and the… Olivia needed some true love happening. It will be longer next time, I wanted to give you guys something…


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews! Love you guys….

The nightmares were the same that night; Olivia saw the gun, the hand… the bottle. She knew she was dreaming but she could not wake up, she knew that if she just opened her eyes she would be alright. Her eyes were not opening and she could see Lewis, backing her up against the wall… she opened her mouth to scream but it was muffled.

"Liv, Liv… sweatheart.. Olivia," Elliot's voice made her eyes snap open. She was no longer in the small room, the room that Lewis had kept her in. The floor was no longer cold against her back because now she felt Elliot Stabler behind her. His chest pressed against her back, arms securely around her, with his left hand brushing her hair over her shoulder, "You were having a nightmare, shhh it's ok," Elliot pulled her against him as closely as he could manage. Olivia sniffled, she must have been crying in her dream, she allowed herself to turn over, so that her head was buried against Elliot. His warmth was bringing her back; she hooked her hands over his shoulders and held onto him.

"They're always the same, every night," Olivia told him, as he ran his left hand over her back, while his right stayed in her hair, "It's not enough that he's in my real life, he has to haunt me too?"

"I won't let him touch you or hurt you again," Elliot promised, "Or so help me God I will make sure he never breathes correctly. Killing him would be a kindness… I'd rather him suffer and rot in a prison until his dying day," Elliot's words brought comfort to Olivia and she could feel herself wanting to be much closer to him… much, much more closer.

"Hey," Olivia looked up at him, catching his eyes. Elliot must have carried her to the bed last night, since she remembered falling asleep in his arms in the living room, "I know," She whispered to him, "I've never felt so safe, you know that," She saw his eyes soften before he leaned down to kiss her. Oh it was pure bliss, to have him there, within her reach. For her hands to wander anywhere she liked. After only a minute of kissing that went from exploring to deep and utter passion, Elliot had flipped her so she was on her back. His right arm supporting her between the mattress, to make sure she landed softly.

"This should be against the law of nature," Olivia murmured as he buried his lips against her neck, his left hand grasping for her hair.

"What should be Liv?" His breath tickled her neck and she arched into him.

"How incredibly magnetic you are… it shouldn't be possible," Olivia's breath caught when he pulled his right arm from beneath her, so he could trail it down her side.

"That's all you," Elliot kissed her ear before finding her lips.

"What do you mean… all me?" Olivia gasped out when she had her lips back. Elliot was now testing the waters and she felt like screaming.

"You say that I'm magnetic… maybe but you're the reason for that," My God that man knew how to hit her in all of the right spots. Olivia gripped his neck with both hands, pulling his mouth down to hers. As their lips collided back and forth, Elliot began to remind her why she wanted him so badly; his hands were rough but a gentle touch. Her reaction to just the brush of his fingers almost sent her over the edge. Yes… this needed to be against the law of nature.

"Now," She breathed into him, feeling him smile against her. He knew what she wanted, she wanted him. And she didn't want to waste time… but Elliot seemed to have a different idea.

"Not so fast," He told her, reaching his hand down…

"Twelve years…" Olivia threw her hips at him and he groaned.

"You can't do with a little bit of warming up?" Elliot teased her.

"I've been warmed up for years," She came back at him, as if letting him know she was not screwing around. Elliot made sure to kiss her as he filled her, there were a certain complete feeling she felt when he was inside of her. It was like the missing piece she had needed all those years, he fit the part perfectly and she thrashed against him. She wasn't lying when she told him, she was ready for him. It was true and he was able to tell, Elliot leaned his head down, his fingers trailing over her lips. As he began to go faster, there was a knock on the door, it was persistent and Olivia groaned in disappointment. She was so close… so close… damn the person at the door… they had a death wish. Elliot stopped for a split second, saw her face and then began to move again. It was enough to help Olivia ignore the knocking… someone was at the door? Oh well…. That was what doors were for right? To keep people from interrupting Carnal bliss? Yeah… that was it.

"Liv open up!" It was Nick's voice, it was frenzied and worried but Olivia had no intention of letting him know she was there. The only thing she cared about was that Elliot was moving inside her, against her…. With her. Clasping his hand over her mouth so she could scream into it, he loosened it once she had released but he had not yet. Riding it out, Olivia felt herself tense again and she could feel him swelling.

"I will break the door down if you don't answer me," Nick sounded serious and Olivia planned to throw something at him, if he ruined her moment with Elliot, ruined _their_ moment, he would live to regret it. Nick kept knocking and Olivia could feel Elliot close, as he began to flow into her, the intensity caused her to bite back another scream. Damn him for feeling so good… Damn him all to Hell.

"OLIVA BENSON." Nick was now pounding.

"…Is he serious?!" Olivia did not enjoy her post sex bliss as she managed to shove Elliot off of her.

"Liv!" Elliot protested, almost falling off of the bed. Oops.

"Sorry El, but he really will kick the door open," Olivia leaned over to give Elliot a hard kiss, causing him to groan into her mouth. She grabbed her robe, threw it on and headed for the door that was shaking off its hinges, "Oh… hey Nick." Olivia tried to keep the blush out of her face.

"Hey?" Nick looked livid, "Hey?"

"Been at the door long?" Olivia opened it for him to enter.

"Cute Liv… real cute…" She shut the door, running her hand over her hair. Which was probably a mess, sex hair was the worst… not while the style was being made of course but afterwards.

"Where's Elliot? Some chick named Natalie is looking for him," When Nick said this, Elliot appeared from the bedroom, fully dressed in black slacks and white collar shirt. Olivia wanted to rip his clothes off all over again. "Ohhh." Nick looked at Olivia and she was sure her face was hot, "I can now see why you didn't answer the door."

"Nick," Olivia said in a warning tone.

"What's going on?" Elliot was not fazed at all by getting caught making love to Olivia. Of course he was not ashamed, why would he be? Any man would kill to be in the presence of Olivia Benson…

"Natalie needs you to call her," Nick held out a burn phone to Elliot and Olivia's eyes shifted. She and Elliot had not gotten around to discussing things in depth with what was happening with him. For some reason another woman's name gave Olivia a twinge in her stomach.

"Thanks," Elliot took the phone, leaned over to kiss Olivia on the cheek and stepped into the bedroom. His demeanor concerned her, he seemed to go from blissfully happy to concern with whatever was going on with… Natalie.

"Get things worked out?" Nick bit back a smile at Olivia, who sighed at him.

"Oh leave me alone, I was two seconds away from letting you break the door down..."

"He's a good guy right?" Nick cleared his throat, surprising Olivia, as if he could even question Elliot's morale.

"He's the best," Olivia smiled as she headed for the Kitchen nook to start coffee,

"I can see that… he really cares about you Liv. The way he looks at you… it's like he's seeing the most valuable thing in the world to him. And he always gives off this _fuck with her and die_ vibe." The last part made Olivia snort with laughter.

"Yeah, he does give off that signal doesn't he?" She beamed with pride.

"And he's sticking around?" The question caused Olivia to pause for a moment.

"That's what he said," She answered Nick. Why did he have to show up and knock her back into the Real world? Damn him… he was not getting coffee just for that.

"I just don't want to see you get Hurt, Liv."

"Well you don't have to worry because the man, who I just spent the entire night with, would never do that to me. He's been undercover," This news caused Nick's eyes to widen, "You didn't know?"

"No… I though maybe Natalie was his… well, something else. It's kinda why I planned to pummel him if I did have to break the door down."

"She must be a part of it," Olivia shrugged, trying to ignore the nausea. Elliot did mention a pretend wife…

"Nick," Elliot came out of the bedroom, looking shaken, "Can you watch Liv while-"

"Really?" Olivia cut him off, "Watch me?" What was she? Two years old?

"You know what I meant," Elliot sounded exasperated, "_Stay_ with Liv until I get back?" He chose a different word and she felt abandoned all of the sudden.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked him with concern.

"Work related… I…" His words got lost, "I can't say anything without putting you in danger," Elliot's hand raised up to cup her cheek, "I won't do that to you, you're already in a bunch of bullshit."

"You really know how to sweet talk a gal," Olivia teased him, trying to hide her fear. But she could never get a thing past Elliot. He pulled her into him, she warmed at his touch. No… she didn't want him to go. Even if it was for an hour, "Are… you… will you…" Olivia was not sure how to ask him but he understood.

"I'll be back, I promise," He kissed the top of her forehead before leaving the Hotel room. All of the sudden it was entirely empty in there. Olivia watched the shut door, hoping he would come back in but nothing.

"He'll be back," Nick got in Olivia's line of vision, "I know I'm not Elliot but I would hope you feel safe with me," His words made her smile at him.

"Of course I feel safe with you. I'm not an invalid… I can handle my own. I got away from Lewis… didn't I?" All of the sudden the memory slammed into her and she faltered. No, no she was not having a panic attack there. Not then… Nick caught on and his hands were on her shoulders, hitting her pressure point. It was something her therapist suggested and Nick was the only one who knew what to do. When his hands touched her shoulders, she was grounded and she sucked in a tight breath.

"Come here," Nick brought her to the couch and sat her down next to him, "Liv?" But his voice was far away and she shook her head. No, the memory was still there. She could see Lewis's face… shaking her head, she tried to rock the memory away, "Liv… stay with me. Listen to my voice… come on, you are not there. You are here, with me," Nick's voice was firm, his hand clasping hers.

"I can't," Her voice broke, her body began to shake, "Nick I can't stop seeing it…"

"Do you want to tell me what you see?"

"No."

"It might help," Nick coaxed her and Olivia blinked, holding onto consciousness.

"It's just… when I finally got away… when I broke free… with the handcuffs… it just… I thought… Nick I thought that I was going to die."

"But you didn't die," Nick insisted, squeezing her hand, "Liv, you survived. You fought," His voice got deeper, "You fucking got away and you are fucking right here right now. It's just… a memory." When Nick said the last part, she was able to snap back into the Hotel room. Lewis's face was gone and she sighed in relief. He was right, no she had not died but she had wanted to. The way it all happened, the feeling of how alone she really was. She thought of Elliot and the fact that he was here now and it helped her with the comfort factor. She felt lucky to have Nick with her at the moment.

"No. I did not… but I wanted to," She admitted in a meek voice.

"Liv… you were under seriously pressure… I can't imagine… I would never…" Nick cut himself off, "I don't blame you for wanting to die… but you didn't and you don't want to anymore, so that is that." Nick reminded her.

"Of course I don't." Olivia ran a hand over her face, before planting her hands on her knees, "Alright, I'm OK. Just some coffee and a bagel and I will be just fine."

"Liv, Elliot's not the only reason I came here today," Olivia did not like the way that sounded. What did Nick mean?

"Give it to me straight, Nick." Olivia braced herself for whatever was coming. From the look on his face, she could tell that it was bad.

"Lewis… he's representing himself in the case Liv..."

"WHAT?" Olivia's heart began to race and Nick was up to her side immediately, his hand on her left shoulder, "No… no are you kidding me? You mean I have to be questioned by…" Olivia felt dizzy, she felt sick. All of the sudden she was no longer hungry; she was in the bathroom, letting go. How could this happen? Sitting back on the floor, Nick came in with a cup of water.

"I'm so sorry Olivia," Nick sounded pained, "I wish… that I could do something. Take this all away, God how I wished I could do that."

"I hate him," Olivia could feel angry tears well up in her eyes, "God I _hate_ him."

"I do too,"

"So that means… the meeting with the lawyers tomorrow…"

"Yeah you are going to have to deal with him," All of the sudden, Olivia was fighting the urge to heave again. She needed Elliot, Nick was fine but she needed Elliot.

"You couldn't have told this to me when Elliot was here?" Olivia's voice cracked. She imagined his arms around her but it wasn't enough.

"I didn't know he was going to have to get going but I was told that you needed to you."

"Get out," Olivia pushed herself up off of the floor, throwing Nick for a complete loop.

"What?"

"Get out, leave… I need to be alone,"

"But Elliot-"

"He left, I'm fine. I swear," Olivia lied. She was not fine, she wanted to scream, cry and break everything in sight.

"I told him I would-"

"Then you can watch me leave," Olivia shut the bedroom door on Nick, she changed in lightning speed. She had to walk, had to get somewhere. She knew that she was being irrational but all she knew was that she needed to get away. Elliot was no longer then and she felt like she was spiraling, what was wrong with her? She could take care of herself… but then she thought about him… how he had held her, caught her tears. Shaking her head, she opened the bedroom door to see Nick on her phone.

"HEY!" Olivia reacted with such anger that she shocked herself, pulling the phone out of Nick's hand, she saw that he had been about to call Elliot.

"LIV… what the Fuck?"

"Don't, don't call him. He's dealing with work, I am fine. I don't need to be treated like a child," Olivia took her phone, her purse and left the Hotel Room. For some reason, it was important that she run… that she got anywhere but there. She used the stairs before Nick came after her, freedom… it felt good but horrible at the same time.

MEANWHILE….

Elliot was sitting across from Natalie in a truck, that looked like any old U-haul but it was surveillance. Over his fake house he was living in.

"When did Ava get the threat?" Elliot rubbed his eyes, thinking about the woman who had become his undercover wife. By instinct, he protected her and their fake child Alexandra. Alexandra had been a ward of the state before Ava adopted her and had come live with them when the trafficker had switched to children, instead of women. However it seemed the Ava was the one in danger all of the sudden.

"She got the threat at 2:01 AM. She sent Lex to school, called from the payphone, did the taps and hung up," Natalie sighed, taking a sip of her coffee, "In a way, it helped that you left."

"How come?" Elliot's eyebrows knitted in curiosity.

"Well she finally got a threat… I know that sounds horrible but how long have we waited for him to bite?"

"When does Lex get out of school?" Elliot asked of the child he had come to love like his own.

"She has a recital so she will be there all day," Natalie answered but Elliot felt something in his gut.

"No, she shouldn't stay that long." Natalie looked at him, waiting for more of an explanation, "What if this threat was to throw us off? Is he going after Lex now?" There was a heavy silence and Natalie handed Elliot a burn phone.

"Call the school; tell them to keep extra watch on her today." His fingers shook slightly as he tapped the phone. He loved Lex like his own child; if anything ever happened to her he would never be able to live with himself.

"Elliot!" Natalie cried out, causing him to drop the phone. It happened so fast, the gunshot, it was so loud… he looked at the video and saw no one to be found, "What the Hell was that?!" Natalie looked around.

"A warning," Elliot's voice went grave. He felt his entire body fall, Olivia rushed into his head. Then Lex did… as well as Ava. What had he gotten himself into? "I need a cover story," Elliot insisted, "I'm heading back to be with Olivia."

"Elliot-"

"She needs me,"

"Ava and Lex need you," This made Elliot shut up before he argued. They had a stare down until he held his hands up in surrender.

"I can't just disappear on Olivia again…. That is why I need a cover… so when I am with her-"

"It won't work Elliot."

"What if we kill me?"

"Excuse me?"

"If we pretend that I'm dead then-"

"If we pretend your dead then he won't be interested in Ava or Lex at all."

"Maybe he would be…" It hit Elliot like a pound of bricks, "Nat… we've been going at this the wrong way. I was gone last night, so it made them vulnerable…"

"Ok…"

"So what if we made it look like I was dead? Then we could catch him." Elliot watched as Natalie considered this.

"That's pretty fucking brilliant… Now I see why your old Captain suggested you. I wondered for a while…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elliot frowned.

"It means that this is the first time I have seen you actually…"

"Actually what?"

"Put in some true effort. What did this Olivia do to you?" Natalie's question made him crack a smile.

"Reminded me why I'm still standing," Elliot nodded.

AAAAAGHHHHHHH

No worries next chapter up in like… soon lol.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: No worries my lovelies. YAY to Chris for getting his 55K followers on Twitter!

The walk had done Olivia some good, the felt much better after cutting everyone off from the world. It was just how she did things, it was not the most productive thing in the world but it helped her. The cold air bit at her fingertips as she pulled her coat tighter around her, she should check her phone, she knew this but she just did not care. Her mind was in another place, she had to face Lewis tomorrow? Sure, the courtroom was different, she had protection… Olivia felt her mind go into frenzy but then she remembered Elliot. Her eyes shut as she made herself remember his touch. She saw the Hotel and passed people by, not worrying about being seen or heard. She nodded to the concierge as she walked in but was greeted by a terrified looking Elliot.

"Liv," His eyes were relief mixed with anger with a side of hurt in them, "What the hell?" He walked up to her and took her in his arms. As if he had been afraid that he would never see her again. Olivia was not aware that he would be back so soon but she did not care all of the sudden.

"I needed a walk… I had to clear my head," Olivia murmured into his shoulder.

"I respect that Olivia, I really and honestly do but… right now while this is going on, ya can't just take off like that. Please…" Elliot had a type of pleading in his voice and she breathed him in.

"I'm sorry," She had forgotten the silent rule when it came to them. They always thought for two… Olivia had gotten so used to being on that she had forgotten that Elliot was like a second part of her. Elliot did not say anything, he just held her in his arms. Olivia noticed the looks they were getting but did not care, people could gawk all they wanted to.

"I don't want to seem controlling-"

"No," Olivia cut him off, pulling her head away so she could look up at him, "I know you're just concerned and you're right. Next time I feel the need to freak out I will just-"

"Take it out on me," Elliot's whisper surprised her and she felt taken back.

"…Take it out on you?" Olivia tried to follow.

"Liv… what's the most amazing… most relaxing feeling you can think of right now?" Elliot gently brushed her lips with his own and she could not help but shudder.

"Oh… that," She felt her face grow hot.

"Every time you need… that kind of release…" Elliot's hands ran up her back, "Just let_ me _take care of it," His words made her shiver again and she wanted to take him up on his offer almost immediately but she remembered the topic at hand.

"I'll remember that," Olivia gave him a kiss, the connection making her want more but she pulled back, "But right now the real world to worry about,"

"Agreed. Besides Nick is on his way back with Amanda and lunch."

"So he told you?" Olivia watched Elliot's brows furrow and he nodded, "Geesh… no wonder you looked so freaked…"

"I'm not afraid of this guy," Elliot told her with conviction, "You know Liv, you _know_ that he would never get through me," Elliot practically growled and Olivia nodded, letting her forehead rest against him. His right hand was now in her hair.

"I know that," Olivia nodded, "I know you would…"

"Hey Liv," Amanda Rollins called out, Olivia had not been expecting that, even though Elliot had given her a heads up, "You alright?"

"Yeah… I just went for a walk," Olivia turned around, to greet Nick and Amanda.

"Is that such a good idea?" Amanda lowered her voice.

"Not really," Olivia admitted. She looked over at Nick who looked sick with worry for her.

"Liv, I swear to God… don't scare me like that again."

"Sorry," Olivia all of the sudden felt embarrassed with the realization that they cared so much. Had she not seen it before? Had she been that closed off? The presence of Elliot's arms around her, reminded her that since he came back she was able to feel again.

"Why don't we take this upstairs?" Elliot suggested, taking Olivia's hand in his. Amanda shared a look with Nick as they took the elevator. Olivia was not one for PDA's, she usually rolled her eyes at couples who could not keep their hands off one another. However as she stood there, with Elliot behind her with hands clasped over her lower abdomen, Olivia felt herself understand why some people did not care who saw. It was not about others, it was about the fact of having someone you yearned for close to you. Elliot's heartbeat, his breath rising against her own reminded her that he was there. The cold part of her heart was starting to melt and it felt amazing. The elevator dinged and they headed for Olivia's suite.

"I hope you like Scones Elliot," Amanda said to him, holding up the bag, "They were outta bagels,"

"Its food," Elliot answered her with a smirk, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"I'm going to help Amanda with the food… why don't you go talk to Nick for a minute or two," Olivia hinted to Elliot in his ear and he smiled at her, his famous Elliot Stabler grin.

"Hint taken," He lowered his mouth to the back of her neck and kissed her.

"Hey hey hey, could ya'll wait til you're alone?" Amanda's protests made Olivia smile; she felt Elliot's own lips curve up against her neck.

"I'm going to go talk to Nick," Elliot stole another kiss from Olivia, leaving her beaming. She tried to suppress it but it was no use. Amanda was staring at her with a knowing smile, handing Olivia some paper plates.

"So… that's Elliot huh?"

"Yup… that's him," Olivia kept it light, even thought she knew that Amanda wanted details.

"No wonder you fell in love with him," Amanda muttered, causing Olivia to fumble with the plastic forks.

"I'm not in love with him," It was the most ridiculous answer that Olivia Benson had ever come up with. It was a lie, such a lie… she loved Elliot Stabler more then she knew. Love was not even a big enough word for it. Why did she feel sixteen all of the sudden?

"Ok, I can tell that you had to tell yourself that one for years…" Amanda bit her lip at Olivia.

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it Liv, you were partners for 12 years… you must have fallen for him during that time period but had to tell yourself that you were not in love with him,"

"Yeah…" Olivia thought about it.

"So it would make perfect sense to reply like that." Amanda took a sip of her coffee and cringed, "Damn… it's cold."

"So what happens when I tell him that I love him?" All of the sudden Olivia was no longer thinking about Lewis or the bullshit she was in. As long as she had Elliot, everything felt like it would be fine. Now her heart was thumping in her chest at the ideas of exchanging "I love you".

"You haven't told him yet?" Amanda tried to hide her shock.

"No," Olivia squirmed, stealing a glance over at Elliot who was talking to Nick about something that looked sports related. It was an odd sight but she knew she would get used to it.

"And why not?" Amanda questioned.

"Well… it's just a given isn't it?" Once again with the stupid answer, "Ok you're right… I should tell him."

"I mean you didn't even say it when you two slept together?" Amanda asked so casually it sounded like she was asking Olivia if Elliot had held the door open for her.

"Nick told you?!" Olivia bit down the increase in tone.

"Liv, I have not seen you glow like this ever… EVER… ever so I am guessing it is because of that very attractive, handsome man over there who is head over heals in love with you."

"This is what happens when Detective's work together," Olivia sighed. Amanda did not respond, letting Olivia sit with the thoughts of Elliot telling her he loved her, how she was going to tell him. Would they just blurt it out? It was obvious that they both felt that way but for some reason, Olivia was hesitant.

"Its official, Elliot's become my new wingman for games," Nick announced as Amanda and Olivia joined them in the living area.

"It's nice to hear you boys have your priorities in order," Amanda teased, sitting down next to Nick on the couch opposite of Elliot and Olivia.

"Speaking of priorities, should we talk about what to expect tomorrow?" Elliot jumped right in; setting his left hand on Olivia's hip to gently pull her down next to him. He used his right hand to drink his coffee while he kept his left arm wrapped around her. His fingers looping around her belt and she told herself to not think dirty thoughts about him. She caught Amanda eyeing her, only for a split second. There was a look of amusement on Amanda's face as she handed Nick his coffee.

"Ugh it's cold Rollins," Nick called her by her last name and she swatted him with a napkin.

"There's a microwave in there…" She reminded him but he just downed it as if not hearing her.

"Alright Nick… tell us what you know." Olivia set her right arm on Elliot's knee, stretching it out, her fingers grasping for air. Elliot set his coffee down and replaced nothing with his own hand. An involuntary smile curled over her lips and all of the sudden she forgot that Nick and Amanda were there.

"Alright," Nick threw his scone down, "Tomorrow at noon, Lewis is going to do the offer,"

"What offer?" Elliot got protective.

"He's accusing Liv of going along with it," When Nick said this, Olivia felt her heart skip a beat. A lump filled her throat and she had to grasp onto Elliot's hand.

"That's fucking insane," Olivia snapped, her breathing getting rapid, "He breaks into my house, ties me up… burns me… tortures me… makes me…" Olivia cut herself off, turning her face so it was in Elliot's neck. He reached up with his left hand and caressed her cheek, "How can they even believe that I had anything to do with this?"

"Lewis is one crazy fucked up Ass hole, Liv. He's going to cry victim, it's how he works." Amanda told her gently, "Did you expect him to lie back and admit to what he did?"

"Well no… of course not but I didn't think he would be accusing me of coming up with it all." Olivia shook her head before letting out a dry scoff, "What the hell am I talking about? Of course he's going to accuse me. It's how he works."

"He's claiming that you came onto him," This time it was Elliot's turn to tense up but Olivia touched the small of his lower back, remembering that when she did that it calmed him down. He responded by turning to kiss her on the top of the head.

"That's bullshit."

"Is it?" Nick dared to go there and all of the sudden Elliot was no longer relaxed, he was about to get up when Nick held his hands out, "No that came out wrong! Liv," Nick looked at her, "You probably did what any other victim would have done right? Done anything… said anything to keep yourself alive right?" The velocity of Nick's words touched Olivia and she found herself nodding but kept her mouth shut.

"So this is what you do," Nick went on, "Tell the truth on the stand but remember… whatever bullshit he throws at you. It's not your fault… you got that? He is going to pull anything and everything that he can from you. Don't let him get inside your head," As Nick's words settled in the room, Olivia heard Elliot inhale deeply.

"You've got a good partner Liv," He said into her hair before giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Look, I know I'm no _you_," Nick said to Elliot, "But yeah… Liv's important to me."

"He shot a guy once," Amanda put in, after taking a sip of her coffee, "About to shoot Liv but he got him."

"It's good to know that she's had you as a partner," Elliot's sentiment sat well with everyone and Nick smiled.

"That means a lot coming from the infamous Elliot Stabler," They all laughed lightly before Amanda checked her watch.

"Well… this went well. Nick, should we leave these two….. to… well I don't even have to say it," Amanda gathered up her empty containers.

"Heh," Elliot began to trace circles under Olivia's ear and she flushed.

"Sorry," Olivia muttered but Nick just smiled at her.

"Don't be. I've never seen you so happy…" He grinned at her but kept his eyes serious, "You're going to get through this."

"I know. Thanks Nick… Amanda…"

"Any time, Liv… you got my cell. Don't be afraid to use it. Now I have taken Nick up on his offer since… apparently this trial could get bad."

"Offer?" Olivia looked at the two of them, as Elliot stood to clear the table.

"Yeah, she's going to be staying with me… I'll be damned if anything happens to her too." Olivia had to smile at the sweet gesture, Elliot said good bye to them and he went over to lock the door.

"He's going to accuse me," Olivia spoke out, causing Elliot to turn to her, "He's going to humiliate me…" Olivia could feel her heart thumping in her chest. Lewis was going to accuse her of… She had to stop herself from going off of the deep end. Her happy face was wavering but Elliot was in front of her within seconds.

"Liv?" He reached to touch her cheek and she snapped up to look at him. Elliot's eyes penetrated her own and she kissed his hand as it made its way to her lips.

"Remember when you mentioned… that whole taking care of my tension for me?" Olivia became breathless as the heat rose up in her, she could see the rise and fall of Elliot's chest became rapid.

"Yeah?" He tried to stay calm.

"I could _reall_y use that right now," Without warning, Elliot had leaned down to caress her lips with his own. A moan escaped her; she locked her hands behind his neck and pulled him to her. She wanted him now, not soon, not later but right now. Elliot felt her urgency and she felt his ride hand slide down her side, grasping her hip. Olivia managed to pull him completely down to the couch on top of her. He hovered, kissing below her ear before stifling her moans in her mouth.

"How badly?" Elliot whispered against her and she grasped the collar of his shirt.

"Are you really going to make me rip this shirt open?" She waited for his response. It was as if he was thinking about what would happen if she DID do that.

"Do it," His voice was gruff and she used all her strength, all her might… all her intensity to rip open the white button down. It had to be expensive… she liked this shirt… too bad it was going on the floor. Buttons popped off and there was a groan of approval from Elliot, Olivia ran her hands up his chiseled chest, God he was perfect. There was nothing wrong with him. She felt him tremble at her touch, his skin turning to red.

"Move," Olivia ordered him and he stood back, waiting on her to make the next call. Olivia sat up and was able to reach his shoulders, making him sit on the couch as she threw her right leg over his waist, causing the perfect entrance for Elliot. His hands grasped at her lower back, she felt his fingers pulling her shirt off, she had put on a cream colored blouse that had button as well, "Rip it," Olivia urged him, it was just fabric, all she cared about was feeling his hot skin against her own. Without much energy, Elliot was able to rip the shirt off, damn he was good. How the hell had she gone so long without this? Without him? She felt his hands move to her belt, the way he took his time caused her to squirm. His fingers brushed against her bare skin, teasing her, once Elliot had pulled the belt off, he went straight for the snap and zipper.

"…I know you probably don't need warming up," Elliot's eyes were filled with desire, a haze of lust and Olivia felt his hand creep down, not even pulling her jeans off yet, "But I want to see your face… when I do this," She felt his fingers find her in the spot it throbbed the most and she gave him what he wanted. The look of sheer pleasure, she threw her head back as his index finger pressed against her. It did not take long, since the idea of Elliot was enough to make her explode. The fact that his fingers were helping the fantasy now caused a ridiculously intense orgasm, "That's it," He coaxed her, causing her to writhe against him even harder.

"Your turn," Olivia licked his neck before kissing his collar bone, his chest…. She heard Elliot groan in response and she began to go further down. When her lips came to his belt, she had to take her right hand from his. He had been holding it in a vice grip but she needed it now. Taking her own time, she teased him above the waist line, running her finger tips along the brim.

"Jesus Liv…" Elliot sounded like he was in pleasurable pain, she could tell he was losing himself and she smiled. Deciding to surprise him, his belt was gone within five seconds and his pants were off in ten. God he was huge, not in a scary kind of way but in the way that he fit so perfectly inside of her… she was ready for him but she had other ideas in mind, "Liv?" She answered his question by engulfing him with her mouth, just as he had the same effect on her, it did not take too much pressure to cause his arousal to go higher. His hands found her hair, he was not forceful, he just wanted to touch her. Let her know she was having an effect on him.

"Oh My God I want you so badly right now," Elliot gripped her shoulder and she pulled her mouth off of him, causing a popping noise, "I want YOU, not your hands… not your mouth, I want you." Olivia crawled back up to him, her jeans still on. Elliot used his force and pull them off of her faster then she ever had. He wasn't kidding, she knew he wanted her. She could tell by the way he quivered in her mouth, pulsated even.

"Like I said… I have a bunch of tension," Olivia gasped to him. Elliot grabbed her hips and aligned them with his own. He was inside of her almost immediately but pulled out within a second. She was about to protest before her plunged into her again, causing her to gasp. He was deeper now but he was pulling out again, "Damn you… just… don't tease me," She gripped his shoulders and could tell he was smiling about this.

"Mind if I take this somewhere other then the couch?" He did not wait for her to answer; the wall was waiting for them. The impact was soothed by the entry of Elliot again. This time he did not pull out and she felt her walls encase around him.

"The table," Olivia gasped out, even though Elliot was hitting her G-Spot with more force then she expected, "The…" Her eyes fluttered, she couldn't catch her breath,

"What about the table?" Elliot played dumb, his lips finding hers. It was only seconds before she tightened around him again, her entire body convulsing and he slowed down, letting her ride out the Orgasm. He was still rock hard and she was amazed, she felt him move inside her again and her body responded. Not over the last orgasm, her muscles tightened around him again. Elliot grasped the back of her head so she did not slam in into the wall.

"Oh My…"

"Again?" Elliot sounded surprised and she nodded, His thrusts came faster now and Olivia was in shock at how fast she was coming over and over again. Multiple orgasms were a gift from nature, holy shit. She was breathless when she realized what her body now wanted, what it now needed.

"Come on El," She breathed into his ear, riding him from against the wall, "You know you want to join me,,," She felt his stomach muscles tense but he did not release yet, "Come on.. .I need you to…" Olivia's breath caught as her final intense peak happened. She felt Elliot go completely stiff before she felt the satisfying release, it caused her another orgasm and she felt like falling over.

"Now I understand why you mentioned the table," Elliot was breathing into her, his chest rising against hers. They were both trying to catch their breath and Olivia realized how hot it had become in the hotel room. Legs still wrapped around him, she kissed him gently, He was still inside of her and she wanted it that way.

"Shower?" She asked him and he chuckled.

"Yeah… once I get feeling back in my entire body," His voice was so close, he was so close and she reveled in it.

"The floor," She suggested and Elliot slid them down slowly. The wall felt cool against Olivia's back and she felt the fresh air hit her stomach, "Oh my god am I starving," She said to Elliot and he sent her a happy grin.

"Yeah… I think I just burned at least 500 calories."

"So… shower first or food?" Olivia traced her fingers over his abs.

"Shower," Elliot suggested and she nodded in agreement, "Are you ready?" He asked her.

"No," She pouted, answering his inevitable question. Olivia was never ready for this but she braced herself.

"I hate this part too," He leaned in to kiss her as he slipped out of her.

"Ugh," Olivia made a face at the feeling of loss. She was grateful for the hand towel that Elliot handed her though, Sex was amazing but it was so messy… especially great sex.

"Come on babe, let's go rinse off… then I'll make us some food."

"El?" Olivia said before he helped her stand up.

"Yeah?"

"You were right… you are much better then running away," When she said this, she did not expect the kiss he gave her. It was enough to spark her body again, should she say it? Was it the right time? Was there a _right_ time? As their lips ran together, she wanted to say it… she wanted to tell him how much she loved him but his mouth was parted against hers before he pulled away. Nope… guess not this time.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So glad you guys loved that last chapter… sorry it took me so long to give it to you… Here is another one.

The knock on the Hotel Room door jolted Elliot awake, his senses were up and he looked down at Olivia. She was sound asleep, holding onto his right arm that she had stolen for herself. Elliot reached down to kiss her cheek gently, finally getting up to answer the door. Olivia seemed to be a in a deep sleep, which he was happy to see.

"Nat?" Elliot opened the hotel room door, after peeping through the hole. He brought her in quickly, in case anyone had seen her, "What's going on? Lex? Ava? Are they OK?" Hid heart hammered away in his chest, worried that something had happened to them while he was gone.

"Ava is with Lex at the school, he's watching them Elliot." Natalie stayed at the door, not waiting for an invite; she seemed content with standing there. As if she stepped forward she would jump into Elliot's other life and she did not seem interested in getting into those deep waters.

"Does this mean he's about to strike?" Elliot thought about the pain in his heart, staying with Olivia instead of going to save Ava and Lex. It was painful but he shoved it back down.

"I need you Elliot," Natalie touched his arm and he sighed. Moments ago, he had been sleeping so soundly next to Olivia. Their bodies meshed together, he already missed her warmth.

"Let me call Olivia's partner, so he can come stay with her." Elliot looked around for Olivia's phone and unlocked it. He felt Natalie's eyes on him he waited for the question that never came and he was grateful.

"Make it quick," Natalie kept it professional but Elliot saw her glancing behind him, "Wow… is that her?" The surprise in her voice triggered a smile from Elliot, Olivia's beauty never failed to make anyone breathless.

"Yeah… that's Liv," Elliot felt a sense of pride swell in him, that he got to claim her, claim that he was with her by her side.

"She's beautiful Elliot," Natalie smiled, "Is she ok?" Her concern sounded real.

"Trial… against a guy who took her… I'll tell you when we get on the road," Elliot felt sick as he remembered what he was there for. How could he leave Olivia like this? His stomach tied into knots and he fought back the nausea.

"Liv?" Nick answered, the TV high in the background.

"Nah it's Elliot, hey I gotta go take care of something work wise, can you jet over here?" Elliot took note of how vulnerable Olivia was right now, she would have never accepted this kind of support in all of the years he had known her. Elliot always attempted to keep her safe so many times but she always argued with him. She always insisted that she could take care of herself. But now she knew that she needed all the help she could get and for some reason it broke his heart a little. Olivia should have never had to go through all of that just to get to this point in her life. It should have been him to coax her out of her safety shell, not a traumatic event like this one.

"Yeah sure, Amanda and I will head on over. Everything OK?" The TV turned off in the background and Elliot could hear Amanda saying something that he could not make out.

"Work stuff," Elliot sighed, "I just don't wanna leave her alone right now, ya know?" It felt strange confiding in the "new Him" but he could tell that Nick was not trying to be who he was. Nick had his own sense of style going on, he cared about Olivia but it was more of a brotherly thing. That is what Olivia needed in her life.

"Yeah, I don't blame you," He heard Nick getting his keys, "I'll be there in fifteen," There was a click and Elliot felt a slight twinge of relief but it was abated by stirring behind him.

"El?" Olivia murmured, he voice dripping with sleep. Elliot hurried over to her, Natalie stayed by the door.

"Hey Babe… I'm right here," He knelt down in front of her, Olivia's eyes opened lazily and she reached her left hand out, ran it down his cheek and pulled him in for a tender kiss that said "Hello and I missed you." Natalie cleared her throat loudly as if reminding Elliot that she was there. As if he would let it get out of hand with her around. Olivia froze, pulled her face from Elliot's and turned to look at the young woman who was standing there awkwardly. Elliot watched the exchange, not sure how either woman was going to take it. Natalie and Elliot had been working together for two years now. There was nothing between them at all, just a co-worker friendship but he could see confusion register in Olivia's eyes.

"What's going on?" She sat herself up, looking at Elliot.

"Liv, this is Natalie… she's been my Handler slash partner in the undercover case I've been working."

"Oh…" Olivia look taken back, "Wait, what's going on? If he's undercover why are you here?" The detective came back in her and Elliot could not stop her from standing up, "El, I'm not going to break. Calm down," Olivia set a hand on his arm.

"It's nice to meet you," Natalie said from the door, "I know it's not safe for me to be here but I could not get a hold of him."

"Let me guess… classified?" Olivia sighed.

"Well…" Natalie began and Elliot set his eyes on her.

"No, she can't know… it could put her in danger," Elliot tried to put a hand on Olivia's shoulder but she stepped away.

"Elliot, if you're in trouble…"

"It's not him," Natalie finally took a step forward; "It's his wife and child." There it was the bowling ball drop. Elliot looked at Olivia to see if the color was still in her face and to his surprise it was. She just looked thoughtful.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Olivia's voice was distant, "Why are you still here? Go help them," The urgency in her voice killed him and he felt his heart constrict.

"Liv-"

"Elliot, I'll be OK. It sounds like they need you," Olivia paused, "Now I know that I need you too right now but my life isn't in danger." God he loved her, why hadn't he told her yet?

"Nick and Amanda are on their way right now," Elliot wrapped his fingers in her hair, bringing her against him. He felt her arms wrap around him and he breathed into her hair.

"Go," Olivia kissed his neck before attempting to pull away but Elliot kept her in his grip.

"I love you Liv," The words sounds so right, they rolled right off his tongue and he was so relieved for finally telling her. He felt Olivia smiled into his neck.

"Right back at you," Olivia raised her lips to his ear, "I love you too… now go save a life," As if on cue, a phone went off and Natalie was now in front of them.

"We have to go NOW," The urgency in her voice startled Elliot; he gave Olivia one more passion filled kiss before grabbing his jacket.

"I love you," He called to Olivia and she look scared, he did not want her to look scared… she was worried about him.

"I love you too…" And then he was being pulled by Natalie, something was wrong… very wrong.

MEANWHILE

"So why do you think Stabler stayed away for so long?" Amanda asked Nick as they were at a stop light.

"Undercover," Nick made face at the coffee that Amanda had given him, did she _try_ to make it so it was not consumable?

"God… do you give my shitty coffee on purpose?" He teased her, watching the flush in her pale cheeks.

"OFcourse I do… then maybe you'll learn to get your own," Amanda teased him, hiding a smile behind her own coffee lid.

"Whatever, look… are you ready for what's going to happen with this trial?"

"Nick, I don't want to talk about this right. Come on, can't we gossip about Elliot and Olivia? We missed out on years of it when we didn't work at SVU." Amanda shifted the subject and Nick had to roll his eyes.

"What? You wanna talk about how dreamy he is?" Nick made his voice squeaky and Amanda swatted him with her hand.

"Dreamy? What decade are we in?" Amanda came back at him, "And yes that man is all kinds or attractive… I just can't believe they didn't just throw the partnership away to be together." Amanda's comment made Nick gawk at her, "What?" She asked, stopping mid sip.

"If Elliot and Olivia had gotten rid of their partnership, they would have been forced to spend ungodly hours with other people. Sure they would go home at night and be together but…" Nick thought for a moment, "If they stayed partners they had all of the time in the world." He did not hear a response from Amanda so he looked at her to see that she was just eyeing him.

"I never saw it like that," She admitted, still looking at him, "Well I guess that makes sense, I mean if you're in love with someone you want to spend as much time with them as possible right?"

"It's strange isn't it?" Nick went off.

"What is?"

"Seeing Olivia in love," Nick paused as he hit another red light, "The difference with her is astounding. It's like a light that had gone out in her has now been reignited."

"You ate your romantic cereal this morning didn't you?" Amanda smiled at him and he couldn't help but grin as well, "Nah, you're right. I've never seen Liv this alive, not to mention how unbelievable they look together…"

"Ok now you're just borderlining on swooning chick,"

"What? I can't comment on the way he looks?"

"When we get to the hotel you and Olivia can gush over him all you want to,"

"Do you really see Liv as the gushing type?" Amanda snorted and Nick shook his head.

"No I don't actually."

"So it looks like you are stuck with me," Amanda finished her statement with a hearty sip of her coffee, making Nick smile.

MEANWHILE

"That son of a bitch," Elliot got out of the cab he had caught so he did not arrive with Natalie, "Nat, you with me?" He spoke into his watch.

"Yeah,"

"Where is he?"

"He's fifteen minutes away from the house, Lex and Ava just got there. I tried to alert Ava but the phones been cut." Elliot could feel his blood boiling, sloppy work… that's what it was. He should have never left, no that wasn't it. If he had not gone to Olivia then things would be much worse. The price he paid was costing him and now his partner Ava was in trouble. He knew what he was supposed to do, he was supposed to get a confession from the guy if Ava did not.

"Oh shit, some guy I can't identify just showed up," Natalie said urgently into the wire, "Stabler, get your ass there NOW."

"Do something!" Elliot broke into a run.

"I can't!" Natalie sounded torn, "If he sees me…"

"DAMMIT Natalie," Elliot wanted to break his wire. If it was the man he knew about, Ava would handle her own but what about Lex? His house came into view, he could see Natalie behind the corner and he felt relief flood through him. She would have his back if needed it, pulling out his own gun; he headed for the front door. It only took him less then a second when he heard the scream, it was Lex and his foot had kicked the door in.

"NO!" Lex was crying, she was on the stairs when she saw Elliot. She stayed silent since she was taught if anything like this had happened to not call out to him. That way she did not give away his location. He set his finger to his lips, trying to keep the tears at bay. Lex was trembling, tears were splashing down her cheeks and Elliot as ready to murder the person who caused the storm.

"Now, Now little girl… don't cry. I'm going to take you to another mommy now," The man's words made Elliot sick to his stomach, he reached the corner, gun in his hands.

"You're not taking her anywhere, DOWN NOW! NYPD," The look on the man's face gave Elliot a feeling of satisfaction. Ava was on the floor, she was not moving and Elliot made himself keep his composure.

"I should have known," The man looked at the barrel of Elliot's gun but did not get down. It was a split second before the man lunged for Lex, she screamed and the gun was shot. Elliot shot another bullet into the man's leg, he would be damned if Lex was touched.

"No, no… no!" Lex was screaming, a bunch of suits arrived with Natalie in front. She was at Ava's side. Elliot dropped his gun and got to Lex. She was trembling and he attempted to soothe her.

"Shhh baby its ok," Elliot promised her.

"No… no it's not. He hurt Mommy!" Lex whimpered into Elliot's shoulder and he looked at Natalie who nodded at him, letting him know that Ava still had a pulse. Elliot thanked the Gods and held onto Lex for dear life.

"You are under arrest for-"Natalie cuffed the man who was on the ground, Elliot had not shot to kill, he shot to injure.

"Mommy's OK, she's going to the hospital baby," Elliot brought Lex over to Ava who was coming around. She had a bruise on her head.

"Elliot?" Ava murmured, "Lex?"

"Shhh, the bus is on its way. I can hear sirens now," Elliot felt tears of relief pool into his eyes, they had caught him. Caught the man behind it all, Lex was safe and Ava was only knocked out. She must have played dead to fool the perp.

"Elliot," Natalia came back into the house, she had disappeared to escort the piece of shit to the police cruiser, "His phone, we got it. It lists every single Human trafficking ring leader in every county. We did it," She beamed with pride.

"Lex," Ava murmured, recapturing Elliot's attention.

"Mommy?" Lex was still sniffling.

"Elliot, can you keep Lex with you until… I get out of the hospital?" The medics had showed up but Ava was staring Elliot down. He thought of Olivia and he thought of the life he had made for himself undercover. Lex was to never know that she had been a child to a fake husband and wife. Lex saw them as her parents, through and through. How was Elliot going to explain this to her?

"I think its best that we send her to a home tonight," Natalie sighed and Elliot felt Lex tremble.

"NO," Holding the little girl closer, Elliot shook his head, "No she's not leaving my side."

"Thank you Daddy," Lex sniffled.

"What about…" Natalie then mouthed Olivia's name and there was a huge sigh.

"This house is legally mine," Elliot whispered to Natalie and she nodded, "I'm going to keep Lex here… and…"

"It's your life now; you do what you want with it." Natalie reassured him.

"Take Lex to the hospital with you, I'll come get in her in a bit," Elliot said to Natalie.

"Daddy! No!" Lex protested.

"Baby, I need you to go with Aunt Natalie and stay with Mommy. I promise I will be there soon," Elliot promised her.

"You cross your heart?"

"I double cross,"

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too baby." Elliot watched as she was taken by Natalie's hand. The house was now being combed over and Elliot thought hard and fast about what he was going to do. After a few beats, he hurried out to the street, flagged down a cab and gave him the address of Olivia's hotel. The ride felt longer then it really was and Elliot was out of the cab immediately when it stopped at the curb. He was not sure what he was going to say to Olivia; he had no idea what to tell her. That it was all over but now he had a little girl to take care of…

"Elliot," Olivia's tone of surprise was evident when he hurried through the door; he had taken the extra door key. Nick and Amanda had been talking but all three froze when they saw the state of Elliot Stabler.

"I need to talk to you alone," He did not wait for an answer, he had to tell her and he had to make it quick. Olivia was in the bedroom with him, shutting the door. The TV was turned on with the volume high, courtesy of Nick or Amanda.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, El what's wrong?" Olivia's hand on his helped his breathing, "Did something not work out?" Olivia waited for him as he tried to form words but nothing could come to his lips. Elliot had no idea what to say to this.

"We got him," Was all he could say, "Liv, we got the guy." Her arms were around him immediately and he smiled into her hair.

"Why do I sense that you are not ecstatic about this?"

"Ava is the woman who was posing as my wife. She was hit and… Lex, the little girl we had with us, saw it."

"Is she OK?" Olivia's voice pumped with concern.

"Ava's fine, she's at the hospital right now with Lex, who is in the care of Natalie." Elliot knew that his explanation was sucking, he knew it but he had no idea of how to change it.

"Well… what happens now?" Olivia's eyes searched his own and he felt that it was a pretty perfect question.

"Ava and I have to break the news to Lex that we are getting a divorce. It was the agreement of when we signed on for this; we already had the plans and everything." Elliot hoped that Olivia was reading between the lines.

"So what happens to Lex?"

"Joint custody," Elliot's eye flashed to Olivia's and he waited for the freak out. He waited for the look of disbelief on Olivia's face but it never came, "Liv? Did you hear me?" He paused, "I now have a new townhouse with a… little girl." Olivia still said nothing and now he began to worry, "Liv?"

"Are you telling me that you're scared that I might freak out because you are about to be a single father?" The amusement in Olivia's voice was undeniable. Elliot was ruffled.

"Yes actually… I mean I come back outta nowhere, spring all of this on you…"

"I love you," Olivia reminded him, "If you think that a little girl is going to scare me away, you've forgotten who I am," Olivia's lips dipped to his. The idea of Olivia leaving the hotel to live with him, made his entire body turn to jello. That would mean moving in with him that would mean commitment… that would make things real.

"So… you wouldn't mind…" Elliot now had his arms wrapped around her.

"Well, I am more concerned about the time factor."

"Ava and I agreed that Lex would stay with her for the first week or two, some kind of mother, daughter thing." Elliot explained.

"Are you afraid?" Olivia dared to ask him and he shook his head, "You're not?"

"No… I'll never be afraid of wanting to be with you, have a life with you."

"Not that," Olivia snickered. "I meant of raising a little girl again?"

"Well, are you going to be around to help me?" Elliot gazed into her eyes, his heart pounding in his chest. Terrified of her possible answer.

"Of course," Olivia was then given a deep and lingering kiss but Elliot had to pull away before things escalated.

"I gotta get to the hospital; make sure that Lex is OK… and I um… I…"

"You…" Olivia tried to help him.

`"I told Ava I would watch Lex tonight, so I was wondering if you wanted to ditch the hotel and just-" Her lips were back on his before he could finished his question. Olivia's tongue found his after opening his mouth with her own. Elliot tried to hold back the groan that came out of him, "Mmm… Liv…" He murmured into her mouth, he felt his body respond and he cursed himself, "Liv… I need to…"

"I know you have to go," Olivia pulled back, "So I guess we can continue this tonight?"

"Does that mean you are going to… ya know…" Elliot struggled for words. What was wrong with him?

"Move in with you?" Olivia finished for him and he nodded.

"You don't think it's too fast?" The question was ridiculous and Olivia began to laugh as Elliot joined in.

"Well with the rate we take our relationship… yes… it's way too fast," Olivia teased, "I think we've taken enough time getting to where we are now," Olivia brought her lips to his again and this time he had to make himself think of things other then her.

"I'll give you the address… and the key. Will Amanda and Nick take you?"

"Yup." Olivia seemed to be beaming.

"So… see you tonight?"

"See you tonight…"

"Liv?"

"Hmmm?"

"Everything is going to be OK tomorrow," Elliot promised her, "I won't let him hurt you,"

"I know El," But her voice was small.

OK… I went out on a limb? What do you all think? I have the next chapters already mapped out. YAY or NAY for this storyline curve? TELL ME NOW! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: OK so I know that everyone thinks this about to get "complicated" but trust me it's not. If you cannot follow the storyline… sorry… some people are going to love it, some people will hate it. I can't please everyone. Thank you for your honest reviews. I hope you give this chapter a try.

Also since this is based on Olivia's Trial with Lewis, that is what I am going to address now. I had to complete Elliot's side so now we can focus on Olivia.

Lex was gone in the morning, after being sent to school, Elliot checked his watch. He saw that it was close to the time for Olivia to head to the court house. They had all gotten along but it was evident that Olivia's anxiety was shining over everything.

"I can't do this," Olivia called from the top of the stairs, "I thought I could but I can't," The determination in her voice called for Elliot to meet her, "El…"

"Liv, you can do this. You're not going to be alone in there. I'm going to be there, so is everyone else. This is just a meeting… one breath at a time."

"Elliot, this guy is beyond… anything you have ever-"

"Don't give him that power Liv," Elliot cut her off, "You know better then that."

"Promise that you will keep your hand on mine the entire time?" Olivia asked him.

"Of course," Amanda and Nick showed up and told them that Cragen and Fin would be meeting them in the lobby. This was it… this was the day she had been hoping would never happen. It was not that Olivia Benson did not want to see Lewis get put away; it was the traumatized part of her that would rather swallow nails then see Lewis again. All she could see was his face, how he had tied her up… Elliot's fingers entwined with hers as they headed for the car. No one said anything on the way and Olivia was grateful. She did not want coddling at that moment, she needed to be strong. She needed to take care of this, she needed to fight.

He was sitting in the hallway, his hands cuffed since he was not a free man. Lewis sat there, looking confident, his chin held high and he looked so sincere that Olivia felt the bile rise to the back of her throat.

"Liv," Elliot squeezed her hand, she knew that he would have held her if he could but they had to stay civil. Nick was on the other side of Olivia, while Amanda was in back along with Cragen. Fin was the one who took the front lead.

"I'm Ok," She told him, more to herself and she felt Nick's hand grasp her left, "I'm ok," She repeated.

"Just remember to breathe," Amanda spoke from behind her, making her feel safe that someone had her back.

"He's not going to get away with this Liv," Cragen spoke up.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Elliot breathed into her and she nodded, "You know this, none of us will," The moment Elliot sent her reassurance she felt a surge of power and nodded. Holding her own head up high, she took the seat across from Lewis. He sent her a sick smile and waved at her. No one said anything, since it was nothing threatening. That was the worst part about court and laws. Lewis could smile at Olivia, wink at her and wave all he wanted to. It was not "harassment" according to the law and Olivia made herself stare at the wall.

"I see you've got your posse with you," Lewis sounded like he was welcoming them all to a luncheon the way he said it.

"Not a word Liv," Nick was sitting next to her as Fin stayed standing. It did not seem to bother Elliot that Fin was playing bodyguard, it gave him the chance to allow Olivia to grip his hand.

"Oh… is this the old partner you mentioned?" A sick look of knowing ran over Lewis's face.

"Cool it Lewis," Barba showed up from the elevator, "You are not able to talk to my client, you know this. Not until we are in that room."

" I have as much right as you do," Lewis dared to say, the guard who was supervising him tapped him on the shoulder, "What? I was just saying-"

"As the man who was sent to guard you… don't make me pull you out of here due to harassment."

"Let's get this over with," Barba turned to Olivia, "I'm afraid the entire unit can't come in with you but you can bring in-"

"Elliot," Olivia tried to stay steady, "He's coming in with me." Barba looked at the man who was holding Olivia's hand as if he was keeping her together.

"Alright then," Olivia fought the nausea; she fought the urge to pass out from fear. She refused to break, refused to let Lewis see how he affected her. The vice grip she had on Elliot's hand should have broken it, it should have made him cringe in pain but he was solid as a rock. Barba opened the door to the tiny room and Lewis smiled.

"Ladies first," He held his hand out.

"Walking a thin line…" The guard shoved him through the door, Elliot made sure he got in front of Olivia so he was shielding her from any kind of stares or taunts were sent her way. He kept himself calm, smooth but sent off the energy he always did when they were interrogating perps. It was territorial, it was primal… it was Elliot Stabler.

"So, lets get this party Started," Lewis pulled out a sheet of paper, "Your client is the one who instigated, she let me in… she needed a break from everything so-"

"FIRST OFF," Barba cut him off, holding out a hand, "Save it for the courtroom. Since you are your own personal counselor, how do you plead?" The entire room went stiff and Lewis smiled serenely at Olivia. She had to look away, she looked at Elliot's hand on hers and he rubbed his thumb over her fingers.

"NOT Guilty," Lewis held out the paper to Barba, "Here is the Discovery I have made out for you. I hope to find justice and pray to Detective Benson figure out her issues with rapists. Which I am _not_ by the way."

"You took me," Olivia bit out through clenched teeth.

"Detective," Barba advised her.

"You tortured me… and you want to pin it on ME?"

"Don't make this harder then it is Olivia," Lewis gave her a sick grin.

"How much more of this bullshit do we have to sit through?" Elliot said to Barba but was staring Lewis down, letting him know that he would kill him. Even if the entire SVU squad had to help cover it up.

"We are charging you with Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape, Assault on a Police Officer and Kidnapping." Barba handed Lewis his own papers, "Just remember, you are the one on trial here."

"I'm the victim and it's time we got this straight," Lewis gave a face of pure sadness. How could he say this? How could he do this?

"We're done here," Barba snapped his briefcase and Olivia was up within a second. With Elliot behind her and she felt the need to get out of the building, away from everything. Away from it all. She took the stairs, she let go of Elliot's hand and she could hear him running after her. The cold air hit her face and she did not fight back the tears, she just let it go. Elliot's arms were around her before she knew it and he held her. No one else showed up, they knew she needed to process this before she could face them.

"He wants to blame me," Olivia practically screamed into Elliot's chest, "ME."

"You and I both know that it is a classic rapist to play the victim. No one is going to believe him Liv, NO ONE."

"How do you know?" The tears were running together, that everything was blurry, "HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"Because of his record Liv… because no way is anyone going to buy his victim story. Remember who you are, remember your strength. Remember what you know," Elliot's voice was hard, "It took all of my energy to NOT kill him. To know what he did to you… to…" Elliot's voice broke off, "He's going to pay Olivia… I promise you… he's going to pay." As his words sunk in, Olivia felt something in her heart. Flashbacks of how she and Elliot used to handle perps flooded her mind; how they put away so many of the bad guys… she had been so strong, with Elliot beside her. Elliot was right, she was still strong… shaking her head she looked up at him.

"You're right," The words came out strong, stern and she saw Elliot's gaze, "He's not going to walk… he's going to pay."

I wanted to post this tiny chapter tonight since some of you were a bit put off by Chapter seven.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: OMG. It's so …it has been so long! I am so sorry! I am back….

Olivia was exhausted; there was something in her that refused to wake up. Her eyelids were heavy and she felt Elliot's hand grip her own. She was being led out of the car, into the house and her coat was removed along with her purse. She had not said anything since the court house, she was afraid that if she did say something, it would break the exterior. Elliot was not forcing her to talk; he was reading her body language and giving her the head time she needed.

"I think I'm going to lie down," Olivia turned to him as she slipped off her shoes, "I'm really tired…"

"I'll bring something for lunch upstairs," Elliot reached up to brush her hair over her shoulders and she let him kiss her lips as gently as possible,

"What time does Lex get out of school?" Olivia nuzzled her nose with his. She wished that she felt romantic, she wished that she felt… anything, something but seeing Lewis had brought her to feel something that she wasn't sure of.

"Oh 3ish but her friend Delia is having a slumber party so she'll be there tonight," Olivia did not respond and Elliot's eyes probed her own, "What's going on Liv? Something… you look different babe."

"Seeing Lewis," Olivia began, "It triggered memories… emotions…I feel off," Olivia shut her eyes only to open them back to see Elliot's loving gaze on her.

"That makes perfect sense," Elliot agreed, "I wanted to kill the piece of shit but I bit my tongue," His hands ran across her shoulders before tracing down her arms. There was a silence that Olivia wished would burst, she desperately wanted to fill whatever emptiness that had been thrown over her, "Liv, talk to me," It was not a command, nor a plea… it was a simple request and Olivia's throat tightened.

"The last thing I want to do is push you away El…" Olivia set her forehead against his, "I just feel that… I can't explain it." There a wall in front of her again, a wall that stood up around her and she could feel her resistance. It was a wall she had let down and it was now back up on its own.

"You… are so safe," Elliot told her, looking up at her from the lower step he was on, "You know I would never let anything happen to you…" His words began to melt her but not enough. The ice was still around her and she felt tears well up in her eyes, "Liv," She felt his left hand rest against the place where her heart was, "I love you," When she felt his warmth, her eyes opened to look at his.

"Why do I feel so off?" Olivia clung to him, her fingernails tightening on his jacket. She let him pull her into a sweet hug, his fingers making swirls against her blouse, "El…" It was when that she realized that she needed him, not in the way she usually felt. She always needed him but this was different… She lifted her lips to his. She tasted him as he pressed his lips back to hers, they were soft, sweet kisses that she reveled in. Time slowed down as she felt Elliot's lips leave hers as he made a tender trail down her cheek, to her neck and then back to her lips again.

"I do Liv," He whispered against her mouth, "I love ya," Olivia's hands left his jacket so she was cradling his neck, kissing him again. Elliot was being tender, he was being gentle and she felt her body relax. Giving him one last kiss, she broke her lips away but kept him close, his hands reached up to grasp her own and they went up the stairs, they were in no rush. Light was shining into the bedroom, causing a dusk light; she heard Elliot shut the door behind them. Even though they were the only ones home, there was an intimacy and safe feeling about the fact that they were completely cut off from the rest of the world. Olivia sat down on the bed, her hands let go of Elliot's and she ran them up his chest to find his face. He leaned down as she slowly fell back against the comforter; his lips found hers even though hers stayed open. It was when Elliot's hands rested on the bed, so he was looking down at her, the kiss was deepened. It was love, complete and perfect. Olivia hooked her hands around his broad shoulders, pulling him into her.

"I should make you something to eat sweetheart," Elliot murmured into her ear and she smiled into him.

"I just want you right now," Olivia told him, her voice gentle and she ran her right hand down his arm, to his side and than the waistband of his pants. Elliot's mouth found hers again; the kisses were short but gentle and sweet as Olivia undid his pants. Elliot shifted so she could remove them and he made sure to pay attention to her neck, her mouth… his hands found her breasts and she moaned softly. As if Elliot knew already, Olivia was happy to remove her own bottoms. She felt Elliot unbutton her blouse, the cool air hitting her half exposed breasts. His left hand found her hands that were on her waist, he did not remove them but he did move his hand down slowly, cautiously.

"Are you OK?" Elliot's question made her nod, she was more then OK. She was in the arms of the man she loved, she was safe… she was loved. Elliot nodded before setting his entire hand over her entrance. Olivia kept her eyes open, Elliot's blue eyes locked on hers, never leaving her. His middle finger penetrated her and she gave him a rewarding moan. Elliot went slowly, moving his finger inside of her. Olivia trembled at the warm sensation and she grasped for him, finding the pre cum, she spread it with her finger so she could massage him and up and down. His finger went faster but stayed sensual, there was nothing forceful about it and Olivia groaned, feeling the pleasure take her over.

"Oh…" Elliot let out and Olivia felt her entire torso rise with fire, she could feel the sensation all over and she wanted him completely inside of her.

"El?" She did not even have to ask, his fingers left her softly, and he kissed her as she widened her legs to accommodate him. Elliot positioned himself softly between her, she felt him hit her entrance. The feeling was not scary or triggering, it was Elliot… he was going so slowly, so tenderly that there was no way to mistake it for anything else. Olivia felt him enter her slowly, she gasped at the sensation and he stopped as if he was afraid he had hurt her.

"No… don't stop," Olivia told him and he continued sliding into her, inch by inch. Back and forth until he filled her entirely. Olivia felt fevered by the sensation, the connection and the depth. Their bodies were joined and interlocked; Elliot looked down at her and brushed a hair of her eyes.

"I want you to feel safe Liv," He whispered against her lips and she caught his between hers.

"I do…" Olivia let him know and that was when he began to thrust into her. It was deep, sensual and strong. Olivia had never felt anything like it, the point for her was to not have an orgasm or to get her rocks of… it was to feel how deep the connection was. The rising of their chests against each other, Olivia arms around Elliot's shoulder blades. Elliot was now running his hands underneath her, so she was cradled against him as their bodies moved together. As Elliot moved inside of her, she felt her insides start to go hot, her entire body was being shaken and she trembled against Elliot. The warmth flooded to where she and Elliot met and she could feel herself tightening around him.

"Oh…" Olivia buried her head into the crook of his neck, grasping for him as she felt him getting harder, getting ready to release. Her lower belly wracked against him and Elliot groaned, finding her mouth. He did not quicken his pace, he stayed steady and sensual. He stayed loving. Was this what making love felt like? Olivia had no idea, her walls contracted around him again and she held onto him tighter, kissed him harder. She let out a moan of pleasure and Elliot's mouth had moved to her neck. Olivia arched towards him, lifting her left leg, so Elliot had deeper access.

"Unh," They both cried out when Elliot went deeper. It was burning even more now; the warmth… the heat and Olivia felt Elliot hit her spot over and over again. She held onto him as if she might fall this time, Elliot's muscular arms wrapped tighter around her and he was now thrusting with conviction. Olivia felt the love in each thrust, she felt his gesture and her body was getting hotter and tighter. If she did not get relief soon she would… and then it happened, the relief, the extinguish as Elliot went completely hard. Olivia's body had no choice but to respond and she was having the most intense Orgasm that she had ever experienced. Elliot thrust more, letting her ride it out and she was sure she was leaving marks on him. Elliot's kiss told her that he was coming, she heard him groan into her and she answered with her own moan.

"Oh… My… God…" Olivia groaned into his neck when he relaxed, "Oh…" She felt lazy, she felt safe… she felt relieved… she felt Elliot.

"Olivia," Elliot's voice was breathless and she gazed at him, "I love you."

"I love you too," Olivia reached up to kiss him, before he set his head against hers, "I had do idea…"

"No idea of what babe?" Elliot kissed her ear.

"That that even existed…"

"What existed? Making love?" Elliot smiled against her neck.

"Yes," Olivia's answer caused Elliot to find her left hand with his right, "That was intense,"

"For me too Liv," He told her and she smiled into him, "I'll never hurt you…"

"I know,"

"And I will never let anyone else hurt you."

"I know…"

"You want some lunch?" Elliot's question made her laugh, "What?" He asked her with a smile.

"You… insist so much on feeding me its insane."

"Well I want to make sure you're fed Liv," Elliot grinned wider at her and she blushed.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Because you're smiling," Elliot told her and her face grew hotter. Her stomach growled and they laughed together.

"I guess I am kinda hungry,"

"Kinda?" Elliot teased her, "Come on babe, lets get cleaned up and then I can make whatever you want." Elliot pulled out of her and they both made a groan of protest. Elliot turned around so he could pull his pants on as Olivia stayed lying down, running her left hand up his spine, "Um Liv?" His voice changed.

"Yeah?" Olivia tried not to take notice.

"Are you on birth control?" Way to ruin a moment… Olivia tensed at this question.

"Don't worry… I can't get pregnant," Olivia sighed as she revealed this.

"What?" Elliot turned to look at her, a look of devastation hinted in his eyes, "When did the doctors tell you that?" His question caused Olivia to stiffen completely.

"Oh… um… no doctors. After so many years I just figured I can't get pregnant," Olivia shrugged and Elliot gave her a look.

"Honey, have you ever tried to get pregnant?"

"Well… not really… do we really have to talk about this?" Olivia sat up as Elliot handed her, her panties.

"Well…. Did it not occur to you that all of this sex could maybe lead to… a baby?"

"I can't get-"

"Olivia, did a doctor tell you that?" Olivia thought silently.

"No, a doctor never officially told me that I can't have kids."

"Pill?"

"I never liked how it made me feel… I've always used condoms." Olivia admitted, all of the sudden feeling very paranoid.

"We can go to the doctor," Elliot suggested and Olivia blanched.

"Elliot, honey we are not going to discuss kids right now. I've got this trial and… you've got Lex… it's not the time. We're just going to have to start using protection," Olivia kissed his shoulder and she felt him lay his head against her.

"I just love you so much… I want things to work out…" Elliot told her and she nodded against him, "Liv I would love nothing more then to have kids with you-"

"Honey? Really not the right time."

"Yeah… you're right." She felt Elliot kiss the top of her head, "Food sounds wonderful right now."

"Doesn't it?" Elliot stood up, holding his hand out to her. Olivia accepted her pants and slid them on; Elliot seemed to not even notice the can of worms he had just opened up. Olivia always assumed that she just could not have kids. She looked down at her stomach and frowned… she wanted a baby but not this way. Not during all of this… she would be sure that she and Elliot would be careful from now on. With all of the stress in her life and in Elliot's the last thing they needed was a little baby to create. The environment needed to be right, needed to be safe and secure.

"Hey El?" Olivia called to him as they entered the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Before we put a lid on the kids talk…" Olivia was not sure how to go about it so Elliot finished for her.

"Don't ever doubt that I wouldn't want to have a kid with you Liv… it's why I asked," Elliot's face got flushed and she felt her own, "But I'm with you… it's not the right time."

"But some time…"

"Yeah… some time," Elliot laughed, walking towards her to give her a sweet kiss.

"Alright then, I agree."

AN: The Baby thing. I want Olivia Benson to have a baby, I do. But not with everything she is going through right now on SVU. I hate that Warren is giving the message that "A baby cures everything." No. Olivia Benson does not need a baby right now. She deserves one but DAMN. I am just going to agree with me EO crowd and Chris when we say, "It's the El and Livs secret romance at play." EO stays alive by Chris and Mariska keeping it going with the fans. Love those two! You cannot sink the EO ship when the actors ship it themselves lol.


End file.
